


Solo una noche

by Hatsherlocked, I_Am_Momo



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Greg es un capullo hasta que no lo es, M/M, a John no se le dice nada, enamoramiento no correspondido, mystrade, protector Sherlock
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 05:28:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3278492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hatsherlocked/pseuds/Hatsherlocked, https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Am_Momo/pseuds/I_Am_Momo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Después de un encuentro inesperado en un restaurante, Greg Lestrade invita a Mycroft a tomar una ultima copa en su casa. Greg sabe lo que quiere del politico, Mycroft sabe lo que quiere del Inspector, igual se sorprenden al averiguar que no buscan las mismas cosas o... ¿Tal vez si?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Este es un fic escrito a medias por I_Am_Momo y Hatsherlocked. Ha sido una gran experiencia! y muy divertida por cierto :3 Esperamos que disfrutéis leyéndolo tanto como lo hemos hecho nosotras escribiéndolo ^.^

Ese día había empezado horrible y acabaría horrible. Greg acababa de salir de Scotland Yard pese a que su jefe lo quería allí cuatro horas más. Se les había retrasado una autopsia, una prueba había desaparecido y acababa de encontrar a su ex mujer con otro (otro diferente al que solía ver). Y allí estaba, en el bar más pijo que encontró de todo Londres para tomarse el whisky más caro de la carta e intentar olvidarse un poco de todo.

  
Podría haber sido un día normal, una cena normal y relajada en su restaurante preferido. Pero el destino no estaba de su parte. Ahí estaba Mycroft intentando respirar y no atragantarse con el filet mignon cuando Greg Lestrade entro como una aparición. Para Mycroft siempre era como ver a un ser celestial. Incluso ahora, arrugado y cansado, apoyado en la barra era el hombre más hermoso que habitaba en todo Londres. Apartó la mirada e intentó centrar su atención en su cena... cosa que era totalmente imposible. Tomó un sorbo de su vino para pasar el último bocado y solo se contentó con terminar la velada mirando al hombre sutilmente de vez en cuando. ¿Quién podría tener apetito con esas vistas delante?

  
Greg se bebió un vaso de whisky casi del tirón y el segundo no tardó mucho en acabarlo. Se desabotonó un botón más de la camisa y se pidió un tercer vaso. Apoyó el codo en la barra y suspiró. ¿Y si se dedicaba a pescar como su padre y ya? Casi lamentaba estar tan acostumbrado al alcohol, ahora tardaría más en emborracharse.

  
Cuando el camarero le recogió el plato, Mycroft le dijo que había acabado de cenar. Solo con su copa de vino en una mano y la mirada perdida hacia el Detective era suficiente para él en este momento. Copa tras copa vio como el detective iba sumiéndose poco a poco en una espiral de miseria y alcohol. Mycroft fue frunciendo el ceño con cada trago que veía. Esto no era sano, si no hacía nada para pararlo no acabaría bien. Se levantó con su copa y se dirigió con paso seguro hacia la barra. Se sentó en el asiento de al lado y habló sin mirarlo (ante todo la teatralidad, por algo era un Holmes).

  
-Buenas noches, Detective Inspector. ¿Un mal día?

  
Greg dio un respingo en el asiento y le miró sorprendido. Apresuró a abrocharse los botones de la camisa y tosió un poco.

  
-Hola señor Holmes -saludó -. Ha sido un día horrible. ¿Qué tal el suyo?

  
Tomó un sorbo de su copa y la movió en círculos.

  
-Parece que el mío ha mejorado notablemente- dijo con una sonrisa tirando de los labios.

  
-Vaya, ¿puedo saber el porqué? -preguntó apoyando el codo en la barra y mirándolo a los ojos.

  
"mierda", no debía haber dicho eso. Se humedeció los labios y tragó saliva.

  
-Adelanto trabajo para el día de mañana.- le miró inclinando la cabeza- Mañana a primera hora va a recibir un caso. Debe llamar a mi hermano para que le ayude.- con eso volvió a mirar de frente.

  
-No sé si mañana estaré listo para soportar a su hermano -dijo sin dejar de mirarle -. Lo siento, pero... Es que llevo un día penoso.

  
Se volvió hacia él y le miró fijamente. Se veía más abatido que de costumbre, las líneas de expresión más marcadas y las ojeras más oscuras. Se mordió sutilmente el labio antes de hablar.

  
-Tal vez podría retrasar uno o dos días la llegada de esa documentación.- bajó la mirada hacia su copa. El no solía hacer ese tipo de favores, pero los haría por ese hombre.

  
-¿De verdad? -preguntó sonriendo -. Te lo agradecería enormemente...

  
Asintió levemente y levantó su copa en un brindis silencioso.

  
-Espero que estos dos días se los tome para descansar y prepararse mentalmente para mi hermano- dijo con una sonrisa divertida.- si hace falta podría hacer unas llamadas y pedirle dos días de vacaciones con la excusa de "entrenamiento táctico contra detectives asesores"- Mycroft Holmes no usaba comillas, pero estaban claras en la pronunciación. Tampoco hacia bromas... igual había tenido demasiado vino en la cena.

  
-¿Eso existe? -preguntó sorprendido acercándose a él.

  
-mmm- levantó una elegante ceja- todo es posible con las personas adecuadas.

  
-A veces creo que usted es el dueño del mundo, no me vale eso de un pequeño puesto en el gobierno británico... -rio, acerco la silla mas a él y suspiró -. ¿Qué vino bebes?

  
Intentó esconder una sonrisa e hizo caso omiso del comienzo de la frase.  
\- Protos del 2012- Movió la copa pensativo- Pero estaría dispuesto a un cambio si es para mejor.- Le dio una mirada de medio lado.

  
-Prueba este whisky -dijo entregándole su tercer vaso que aún no había probado -. Me arrepentiré de haberlo probado toda mi vida, cuesta un pastón, pero hoy me importa una mierda.

  
Frunció un poco el ceño. Pro norma general no juraba delante de él, debía haber sido un muy mal día. Cogió la copa con la mano libre y la movió en círculos mientras lo olía cerrando los ojos. Miro el suave color ámbar iluminado por la tenue luz y dio un pequeño trago, paladeando la quemazón en su lengua y su garganta.

  
-mmmm una buena elección.- le devuelve la copa dejando su mano en el vaso un poco más de tiempo obligándole a rozar sus dedos.- Cálido en la garganta y ahumado en el paladar.

  
-Y yo que solo lo quería por sus altos grados de alcohol y su fiabilidad en cuestión de salud -rio antes de darle un sorbo a la copa de vino -. Esto está muy bueno...

  
Levantó un poco las cejas al ver al inspector beber su vino. Llevaba toda la noche con la misma copa, había bebido de cada superficie de ella... mejor no pensar ahora que Gregory Lestrade había probado algo más que vino.

  
Asintió pensativo y murmuró- Eso espero, por lo que cuesta como mínimo debería estar algo más que bueno...- miró la copa y tomo un sorbo. Era una mala combinación después del whisky. Dejó la copa en la mesa y levantó un dedo al camarero y señaló la bebida de Lestrade.- Le acompañaré con eso. Creo que todos necesitamos un trago esta noche- sonrió al Inspector y añadió- aunque sea miércoles.

  
-Dígame, ¿cuáles son sus preocupaciones? -preguntó sonriéndole mientras agarraba su vaso con ambas manos.

  
Suspiró teatralmente- Terminaría antes diciendo cuales no lo son.- Le da una mirada cansada- A quien queremos engañar, no tengo una "menor posición en el gobierno Británico"- le dio una sonrisa triste y cogió su nueva bebida dándole un trago y haciendo una mueca.

  
-Puedes contármelo si quieres -dijo presionándole el antebrazo -. Tus secretos están a salvo conmigo.

  
Miró la mano de Greg sobre él y después le miro a los ojos. No pudo evitar ruborizarse, la gente no solía tocarle y mucho menos que él lo permitiera.

  
-Si te lo contara, tendría que retenerte en un lugar secreto y no dejarte libre nunca más- intentó una pequeña sonrisa- no podría permitirte andar libremente con información clasificada.

  
-Mmmm... ¿Me retendrías con esposas y grilletes? -preguntó deslizando la mano por el brazo.

  
-yo...-miró la mano y las palabras no salían, solo sus labios se movían sin articular palabra- Es posible.- se mordió el labio y siguió mirando la mano en su brazo. ¿Qué pasaba aquí?

  
-Me dejaría -dijo acariciando su mano ligeramente -. ¿Te apetece tomarte una copa en mi casa?

  
De repente es como si tuviera la boca llena de algodón. Notaba calor en sus mejillas, probablemente muy sonrojadas.

  
-Si...- solo salió como un susurro tragando en seco. No estaba seguro pero era posible que no hubiera una segunda invitación de ese tipo.

  
-Vamos -dijo Greg, pagó su cuenta y salió junto a Mycroft del restaurante -. Bien... Eh... No recuerdo muy bien donde deje el coche, pero vamos andando.

  
Mycroft asintió en silencio y caminó junto a él por la acera, mejor no decir nada. Le miró por el rabillo del ojo de vez en cuando para comprobar que era real, que esto no era producto de una intoxicación alimenticia. Gregory Lestrade. Aquí. Caminando hacia su casa. Con Mycroft... algo no cuadraba en este universo, pero no se quejaría por ello.

  
-Seguro que no será tan grande como tu casa -comentó Greg con una sonrisa.

  
Abrió la puerta del bloque de pisos y subieron en ascensor hasta el tercero. El piso de Greg era pequeño y estaba desordenado. Libros y casos por todas partes, un montón de periódicos deportivos en un rincón, cajas de comida rápida... Era obvio que vivía solo y que no esperaba visitas.

  
Miró todo fugazmente y miró a Lestrade.

  
-Tranquilo, es tan...- lo miró de nuevo.-tú.- cogió aire y rápidamente añadió- quiero decir que... está bien. Es tal y como lo esperaba. Me gusta.- y era cierto, con todo ese desorden era extrañamente agradable.  
Greg sonrió de medio lado y se quito la chaqueta, dejándola descuidadamente en el sofá.

  
-Siéntete como en casa -dijo yendo a la cocina -. ¿Qué quieres tomar? ¿Cerveza? ¿Refresco? ¿Vodka?

  
Se quitó el abrigo cambiando el paraguas de una mano a otra y miro a su alrededor. Después su de unas cuantas respiraciones profundas dejó su abrigo sobre el de Greg y el paraguas apoyado en el sofá. En su casa lo dejaría ordenadamente en el perchero pero cuando no lo encuentras sigues la rutina de los "locales".

  
-emm... un refresco seria encantador, gracias.- mas alcohol no, o esto sería como "en los límites de la realidad".

  
-Claro que si -dijo Greg sonriéndole.

  
Unos minutos más tarde apareció con dos refrescos y una bolsa de patatas.

  
-Y dime Mycroft, ¿qué sueles ver en la tele? Y no me vale "las noticias"

  
Cogió su refresco e intento no mirar con repulsión la bolsa de patatas.

  
-Gracias. Y si, en algunos momentos de tranquilidad me permito ver la televisión. - le mira divertido levantando una ceja- en ocasiones hasta una película.

  
Greg rió y alzó las manos.

  
-¡Eso es una novedad! ¿De qué tipo te gustan?

  
-Bueno, creo que cualquiera que no sea musical o de temas políticos es aceptable. Aunque un buen humor británico es refrescante- le sonrió y después miró los sofás y las sillas de la sala no muy seguro de seguir en pie o decirle de sentarse.

  
-Películas cómicas, ¡genial! -dijo apartando las cosas del sofá de tres plazas -. Toma asiento, comamos esto -dijo dejando la bolsa en la mesita de delante.

  
Se sentó a su lado estirando la tela del pantalón para no dejar arrugas y así evitando mirar la bolsa.

  
-Te agradezco el ofrecimiento pero creo que declino la oferta, con el refresco es suficiente. - Le dio una débil sonrisa.

  
-Oh venga, no me dirás que le haces caso a tu hermano... -dijo abriendo la bolsa.

  
-Yo no hago caso de mi hermano, Dios me libre, pero hago caso a mis ojos y lo que ven reflejado en el espejo- se sentó mas erguido y metió la tripa disimuladamente.

  
-A mi no me timas, Mycroft -le dijo Greg alzando una ceja -. Eso tengo que verlo con mis propios ojos.

  
"Oh Dios" ¿Qué decir a eso? Se aclaró la garganta y cogió una patata de la bolsa. Se la comería si con eso dejaban el tema.

  
-No sé a qué te refieres.- miró la patata un momento y después de una respiración profunda se la metió en la boca y la masticó lentamente. Era salada y podía notar un poco de aceite que la envolvía... mejor no pensar, masticó y tragó rápidamente dando a Greg una mirada con cejas levantadas.

  
Greg rio, cortó las distancias y le apretó la tripa con su mano derecha.

  
-Exageras -le dijo alzando una ceja -. Estás muy delgado.

  
A Mycroft casi se le cae la bebida de la impresión. No estaba acostumbrado a ser tocado. Pero para algo estaba aquí esta noche.... Evitó el impulso de saltar lejos y pero no pudo evitar tensarse y rodear con su mano la muñeca de Greg.

  
-Ins-Se aclaró la garganta intentando calmarse. No Lestrade o Inspector, no hoy.-Gregory... Por favor.

  
Greg sonrió y apartó un poco la mano, dejando que la sujetara.

  
-Lo siento, ¿ha sido demasiado? -susurró acercándose a él.

  
Tragó fuerte cerrando los ojos un momento y negó con la cabeza.

  
-Yo.... lo siento, yo no...- ¿Cómo decir que esto era como poco "inusual" en su vida? volvió a negar con la cabeza y dejó el baso en la mesita intentando relajarse y darse un poco de tiempo. - No, está bien... bien...- intentó una pequeña sonrisa de disculpa.

  
-Genial -susurró -. Si no, creo que me odiarías cuando hiciera esto -dijo antes de besarle.

  
-mpf- No lo había esperado, por lo menos no tan pronto. Pero no iba a quejarse por ello, no después de tanto tiempo deseándolo. Solo pudo subir las manos y agarrarse a los brazos de Greg para mantener el equilibrio. Los labios eran sorprendentemente suaves y cálidos, y solo le hacían querer notarlos cada día sobre él.

  
Greg sonrió y se pegó a él, le agarró por los muslos y lo subió a sus piernas para que quedara a horcajadas, abrazándolo por la cintura mientras profundizaba aún más el beso.

  
Al verse movido tan fácilmente se sorprendió soltando un pequeño sonido poco elegante. Sabía que no era un peso pluma, pero Greg lo hacía parecer todo tan fácil...Le rodeó el cuello con su brazos pegándose más a él. Ese calor y el roce hicieron que se le escapara un pequeño gemido desde la parte trasera de la garganta.

  
Greg rió contra sus labios y los mordió antes de volver a besarlos. Las manos viajaron rápidas, sacaron la camisa del pantalón y las metieron bajo ella, tocando la espalda.

  
-Mmmm... Perdona si están frías -susurró

  
-ah...- era perfecto que estuvieran frías, mas presentes que si estuvieran a la misma temperatura- No importa... no importa...- buscó de nuevo sus labios no queriendo perder el contacto.

  
Greg cerró los ojos y le volvió a besar. Le quitó la chaqueta, y luego el chaleco.

  
-Dime que puedo quitártela -casi suplicó entre besos mientras desabotonaba dos botones de la camisa.

  
Demasiada ropa, pero también demasiada luz. Se separó a regañadientes y le acarició la mejilla, bajando por el cuello hasta el pecho.

  
-Puedes y debes- dijo con una sonrisa.- pero no aquí. - Le dio una sonrisa de medio lado- ¿habitación?

 

-Dios, por supuesto -susurró, se levantó agarrándolo por los muslos y lo guio a ciega hasta su cuarto mientras le besaba con necesidad.

  
Mycroft le rodeó con sus piernas y se agarró a sus hombros intentando no perder el contacto y la dignidad al mismo tiempo. Era diferente, visceral e instintivo y era perfecto. Volcó todo su ser en ese beso y también lo haría en lo que quedaba de noche. Desactivar la parte racional que le decía "no" y seguir sus instintos que le decían "sisisisisisi".

  
Greg suspiró de placer al sentir a Mycroft contra él y le tumbó en la cama.

  
-Eres jodidamente caliente -gruñó mientras le desabotonaba la camisa y besaba la piel expuesta.

  
-Gregory....-los labios eran tibios contra su piel sobrecalentada. Arqueó la espalda en el placer y sus manos volaron, una a la nuca de Greg para mantenerlo cerca y otra a las sabanas para apretarlas en un puño e intentar un poco de control sobre sí mismo.

  
Greg sonrió, y se acomodó entre sus piernas. Cuando terminó de desabrochar su camisa, lamió todo el recorrido de su piel hasta el cuello y lo mordió. Estaba tan duro que frotó sus caderas contra la pierna de Mycroft para que este la notara.

  
-Mmm... Joder Mycroft...

  
-ah...- Todo era demasiado, su espalda se arqueaba en el contacto e intentaba no mover sus caderas para que todo no terminada demasiado rápido. Le rodeo con sus brazos con fuerza porque le quería lo más cerca posible... no, no cerca. Cerca no era suficiente. - Mierda...- se ruborizó aun mas al oírse jurar- Por favor... Gregory, por favor.

  
Greg mordió el labio inferior del pelirrojo mientras le desabrochaba los pantalones. Se los bajó junto a la ropa interior y saboreo su premio, aunque no atacó aún. Se desnudó así mismo ante la atenta mirada del pelirrojo y luego se tumbó sobre él para volver a besarle.

  
-Eres perfecto -susurró -. PER-FEC-TO.

  
Se sentía expuesto y vulnerable tumbado desnudo en esa cama con ese adonis observándole atentamente, pero se sentía dichoso de oír esas palabras. Acaricio la espalda de Greg mientras le besaba, la piel cálida y suave, los músculos tensos bajo sus dedos, los huesos sólidos de las costillas... abrió las manos para abarcar todo lo que podía, amasando posesivamente cada centímetro de la espalda de Greg, sin atreverse a bajar o tocar nada mas, solo disfrutando de la calidez y el contacto.

  
-Te voy a hacer mío, solo mío -susurro sobre su oído antes de lamerlo.

  
Bajó de nuevo besando el torso, mordiendo cada trocito de piel y hundiendo la nariz en el vello. Aguantó la erección del pelirrojo con su mano derecha y tras bombearla un poco se la metió entera en la boca, sin dejar de mirarle.

  
Mycroft se puso rígido al sentir el repentino calor y humedad, apretando las sabanas en los puños. Se dejó caer en la cama cerrando los ojos concentrándose en no terminar, no quedar en ridículo y sin creer la suerte que tenia.

  
-Oh dios mío... solo tuyo... solo tuyo...- era como una letanía murmurada sin querer por sus labios mientras sus caderas se mecían de manera involuntaria solo unos milímetros. Se mordió el labio intentando controlarse y también para acallar sus sonidos.

  
El detective gimió y se movió en torno a su miembro. Abrió las piernas de Mycroft y las acomodó sobre sus hombros, mientras movía la cabeza.

  
Mycroft no pudo ayudarse a sí mismo. Sus caderas se mecían sin permiso, sus músculos se agarrotaban y su piel y pezones se encrespaban... y todo le llevaba a una conclusión.

  
-ah... mierda.... voy... voy a...- esperó que eso fuera suficiente aviso antes de arquear la espalda y estirar el cuello hacia atrás y el orgasmo le impactó como un camión a toda velocidad.

  
Greg se sorprendió cuando la boca se le llenó de ese líquido espeso, salado y caliente. No se quejó. Lo tragó todo y limpió la zona antes de tumbarse sobre él y besar el cuello de Mycroft.

  
-Joder...

  
Mycroft solo quería desaparecer. Le abrazó con fuerza y escondió su cara en el cuello de Greg.

  
-Lo siento, ha sido... - "¿humillante? ¿Deprimente? ¿Vergonzoso?.... ¿rapidísimo?" en lugar de continuar separó las piernas y le rodeo con ellas- Lo siento... lo lamento mucho... por favor, sigue por favor...

  
-Oh... -susurró -. No te disculpes Mycroft, no pasa nada... -Mordió su oreja y bajó una mano hasta la entrada de este para introducir un dedo. -Ahora me toca a mí -dijo contra su oído.

  
-mpf- se mordió los labios conteniendo la respiración ante la invasión. Cuando notó que estaba dentro se relajó y se obligó a hablar- Dime que tienes lubricante. - podía tomar uno pero sería doloroso mas, y Greg estaba muy bien dotado. Parpadeó y se obligó a inspirar por la nariz y espirar por la boca. Quería esto tanto...

  
Greg lamió su cuello y negó con la cabeza.

  
-No... Pero puedo usar mi lengua -dijo lamiendo el cuello de nuevo.

  
Solo pudo asentir y gemir. Notaba como su pene ya daba un tic interesado.

Greg le dio un último beso en los labios antes de bajar. Se colocó entre sus piernas y aguantó el miembro de Mycroft mientras introducía su lengua tan profunda como pudo acompañado con el dedo de su mano libre.

  
Mycroft cerró los ojos disfrutando de las atenciones, pero jadeando en busca de aire.

  
-Gregory... - dejó su mandíbula caer suelta, intentado relajar todo su cuerpo para ayudar a Greg. No podía creer que estuviera haciendo eso. Nadie lo había hecho antes.- Dios, se siente increíble. Creo que no compraré lubricante nunca más...- Seria una buena excusa para practicar esto de nuevo.

  
-Haces bien... -susurró Greg, mordió el muslo del pelirrojo y volvió a estimularle con la lengua y los dedos, agrandando el agujero.

  
Mycroft sonrió un poco pero al notar de nuevo como volvía a lamer dolo gimió en voz alta, moviendo sus caderas al ritmo de los movimientos de Greg.

  
-Otro... mete otro más, vamos, no voy a romperme.

  
-Oh... Lo sé, pero quiero verte sufrir -susurró.

  
Introdujo un dedo más y los abrió en tijera para ensancharlo, lamió alrededor varias veces y se apartó.

  
-Voy a metértela -murmuró apartando los dedos.

  
Mycroft le miró con ojos entrecerrados y un intenso rubor por el cuello y las mejillas. Solo imaginarlo le abrumaba. Se tapó los ojos con el brazo y asintió enérgicamente mientras levantaba las caderas para darle acceso.

  
Greg se puso a su altura y sonrió. Le cogió del brazo que tenía sobre el rostro y lo apartó.

  
-Ah no, señor Holmes -susurró -. Quiero ver tu rostro, quiero ver como se encoje al sentirme dentro -susurró rozando la entrada con el glande.

  
Frunció las cejas en una súplica silenciosa y cerró los ojos un momento notando el calor en su entrada. Miró a Greg y asintió rodeándole el cuello con los brazos sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos.

  
-Hazlo.- podía dejarse ver vulnerable, solo por Greg. Bajar sus barreras y corazas solo por Greg- Solo tú. Solo tuyo.- Le dio un breve beso antes de recostarse en las almohadas y mirarle mordiéndose el labio.

  
-Exacto, Mycroft. Eres solo mío -susurró.

  
Se apoyó en colchón y se inclinó sobre Mycroft, metiéndosela de una sola vez. Mantuvo la posición, mirándole mientras se mordía el labio.

  
El pelirrojo cerró los ojos y se encogió instintivamente ante la penetración repentina. Notaba su respiración temblorosa, todo su cuerpo temblar sensibilizado. Solo tenía que relajarse, así que intentó coger aire pero solo daba pequeñas bocanadas, jadeando como un pez fuera del agua. Solo le calmaba el contacto con Greg, así que apretó su abrazo con piernas y brazos trayéndolo hacia él.

  
-Eres... Tan sensible -susurró contra su oído -. Y estrecho... ¿Hace cuanto que no haces esto Mycroft?

  
Arrugó la nariz al oír la pregunta y negó con la cabeza. No era algo que quisiera hablar en estos momentos. Aun dolorido se comenzó a mecer notando como Greg salía y entraba de él haciéndole gemir de placer y dolor.

  
-Vamos... hazlo... lo necesito- ya estaba semierecto, su pene estaba atrapado entre sus cuerpos dándole una ligera fricción. Solo quería continuar, hablar podía esperar.

  
-Oh... Que impaciente eres querido -susurró.

  
Se salió del completamente y volvió a entrar. Le beso largo y profundo mientras movía sus caderas contra él en pequeñas embestidas.

  
-Mmm.... Me encanta sentir como te abres paso ante mí.

  
Sentirse lleno era increíble. Notaba como Greg le llenaba, movía todo su ser con cada embestida. Su cuerpo vibraba como un instrumento bien afinado y Greg era un increíble maestro tocando cada fibra sensible. Cerró los ojos gimiendo en el beso con la boca abierta. Quería mas, lo quería todo. Arqueó su espalda subiendo sus caderas en el aire para recibir cada estoque más profundo. Bajó una mano agarrando la nalga de Greg y apretando con fuerza instándole a acelerar.

  
-Oh... Así que es lo que quieres... -susurró acelerando el ritmo -. Quieres que te folle tan rápido y tan profundo que haga que te olvides de tu nombre... ¿Quieres eso Mycroft?

  
-yo... yo...- solo podía gemir sin control, notaba todo su cuerpo arder. Desistió de intentar hablar y solo se aferró a Greg con fuerza para salvar su vida sabia que casi estaba gritando con cada arremetida, pero no podía ayudarse a sí mismo. Tomaría todo lo que Greg le diera, cualquier cosa. Tomaría gustoso un sexo amoroso y dulce, pero también tomaría un sexo salvaje y desordenado. Todo por Greg, solo por él.  
Greg se apoyó sobre Mycroft y se movió mas rápido, presionando el miembro del pelirrojo contra su abdomen y gimiendo en su oído.

  
-Joder Mycroft... Joder...

  
Se notaba totalmente duro de nuevo. Soltó la nalga de Greg y metió la mano entre sus dos cuerpos acariciándose rápidamente. Podría volver a hacerlo, y esta vez lo haría con Greg. Apretó su apretura con fuerza para forzar el orgasmo de Greg.

  
-Vamos, podemos hacerlo. Oh dios... quiero llegar contigo.- Le beso desesperado mientras continuaba apretando alrededor de la erección de Greg y acariciándose sin descanso.

  
-Dios si Mycroft, si... -susurró empujando con más fuerza, aumentó el ritmo de las embestidas y mordió los labios del pelirrojo mientras se corría -. Ah... Mierda, mierda...

  
Sintió dentro de él cada palpitación, cada descarga. Gimió al notarlo, era lo más excitante que había de experimentado nunca. Aceleró sus movimientos y se acaricio desesperado por llegar gimiendo de frustración y placer. Sus testículos se contrajeron y su orgasmo llegó de manera silenciosa derramándose entre sus cuerpos y apretando la erección de Greg que continuaba dentro de él.

  
-Joder... ha sido...- ahora si tenía una cosa buena que decir- increíble- Besó suavemente sus labios- increíble...- le miró a los ojos y la boca, no podía creer que hubiera tenido sexo con Greg Lestrade.- Perfecto... eres perfecto e increíble. Gracias.

  
EL inspector sonrió y se salió de él, aunque no se quitó de encima, solo le beso.

  
-No me agradezcas esto...

  
Mycroft frunció el ceño pensativo y le acarició la mejilla con la mano limpia.

  
-Hay que ser agradecido por las cosas buenas que te suceden en la vida.- pasó un dedo por sus labios suaves e hinchados por los besos.- Esto es algo que ha sido muy bueno, no tengo palabras- Y para hacer énfasis en eso le beso lentamente intentando expresar todo lo que sentía.

  
Greg sonrió y cerró los ojos, disfrutando del beso. Los labios de Mycroft eran tan calientes y finos que le dejaron sin pensar unos minutos. Se sentía aliviado, muy aliviado. Cuando se separó besó su cuello y sonrió.

  
-Estás delgado, ¿lo ves...?

  
El pelirrojo le miró aturdido no esperando oír eso.

  
-¿Qué?- parpadeó mirándole sin comprender.

  
-Que estás delgado... Me encanta... -susurró acariciándole el vientre.

  
Se estremeció bajo el toque pero no dijo nada. Solo se sonrojó y sonrió suavemente.

  
-Tu eres impresionante, y me encantas también- le acarició la espalda desde la nuca hasta los glúteos disfrutando del cuerpo tonificado sobre él.

  
Greg sonrió y le beso el cuello antes de acomodarse.

  
-¿Dormimos unos minutos y volvemos a la acción? Me encantaría que hicieras que me corriera dos veces...

  
Cerró los ojos pegándose todo lo que pudo a él buscando su calidez.

  
-Dos veces seria lo correcto.- Sonrió divertido.-Vamos dos a uno, eso no puede ser.- suspiró respirando el olor de la piel de Greg contra su rostro, ese olor picante de después del sexo y un aroma solo a Greg... Y con ese olor y esa calidez se sumió en un profundo y dulce sueño.

  
\---

  
Greg estuvo dormido durante dos horas, se despertó al notar el peso de otra persona a su lado y sonrió de oreja a oreja al comprobar que era Mycroft. Le besó la frente, los labios y el cuello mientras seguía bajando, había despertado con una erección y no quería quedarse a solas con ella.

  
El político despertó lentamente por las suaves caricias. Abrió los ojos adormilado para ver a Greg besándole sensualmente. Cerró los ojos de nuevo y frunció el ceño.

  
-Oh.... ¿sigo durmiendo? ¿Esto es un sueño? Dime que no lo es...-tocó a Greg con sus manos, notando la piel recalentada por el sueño y sonrió.- Si es un sueño no me despiertes.

  
Greg rió contra sus labios y los mordió.

  
-No es un sueño... Y te necesito despierto...

  
Mycroft amaba esa risa áspera, que ahora era aun más áspera por el sueño. Amaba el pelo rebelde de Greg, y lo amaba más aun recién levantado que era más rebelde aun. Acaricio los picos del pelo gris revuelto y sonrió cuando volvieron a ponerse de punta.

  
-Entonces me despertaré ¿Cómo negarme?- bajó la mano acariciando la mejilla y lo trajo hacia él en un lánguido beso adormilado.

  
Greg respondió al beso mientras se movía para quedar bajo Mycroft.

  
-Uhm... Que cara de sueño tan adorable tienes...

  
El pelirrojo se ruborizó y apartó la mirada. Para esconder su sonrojó le besó el cuello, disfrutando del sabor, lamiendo y besando intentando no dejar marcas. Movió las piernas sentándose a horcajadas cobre sus caderas y le sonrió suavemente.

  
-He de reconocer que es una buena forma de despertarse. Eres mejor que un té o un café bien cargado.- Se mordió el labio un poco inseguro- Quieres que... ya sabes. ¿Te dé un poco de lubricación?- no podía estar más rojo al pronunciar esas palabras.

  
-Por favor -pidió entre besos.

  
Se separó y trago saliva antes de ponerse entre sus piernas. Le miró la erección un momento antes de cogerla con una mano y metérsela en la boca. Aplanó la lengua sobre el eje, intentando lubricarla y darle algo de fricción. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que había hecho una felación, pero solo era lubricación... Lamió lentamente dejando una capa brillante, no abriendo los ojos no queriendo ver a Greg en este momento.

  
-Oh Mycroft... -gimió Greg mientras le agarraba del pelo con suavidad.

  
Abrió las piernas tanto como pudo y suspiró, sintiéndose en la gloria.  
Sonrió un poco al oírle, parece que no había olvidado del todo como hacerlo. Se separó un poco observando su obra, asintió inconscientemente y le mordió el labio. Paso uno, realizado, ahora el paso dos. Se llevó una mano a la boca y puso en ella un poco de saliva y se la llevó hacia tras para prepararse. Había pasado poco tiempo así que dos dedos entraron con facilidad. Continuó con los ojos cerrados pero abrió la boca soltando un pequeño sonido mudo.

  
Greg le observó desde su posición y se mordió los labios. Aquella imagen era caliente. Tenía a Mycroft Holmes, el hombre imperturbable, a cuatro patas en la cama mientras se follaba así mismo con los dedos. Mataría a quien fuera por ver esa imagen una y otra vez.

  
-Oh Mickey... -susurró Greg mientras sonreía.

  
Dejó su cabeza caer hacia delante dejándola colgando mientras jadeaba al meter tres dedos.

  
-No... Mickey...- Casi no podía articular palabra entre los jadeos, pero evitaría que le llamara así durante el sexo, no era como que quisiera pensar en cómo le llamaba su madre en estos momentos.-solo... no me llames así, cualquier otra cosa, pero no así.

  
-Mmmm... De acuerdo, Mycroft -dijo con voz ronca mientras le miraba expectante.

  
Al verse suficientemente dilatado se sentó de nuevo sobre Greg y le sostuvo la mirada mientras alineaba la erección de Greg en su entrada, esperando algún tipo de replica o confirmación.  
-Hazlo por dios -pidió -. Vamos...

  
Mycroft le dio una sonrisa engreída y fue bajando dejando que la gravedad hiciera su trabajo. Había una ligera quemazón punzante pero nada parecido a la primera vez. Solo volvió a respirar cuando se quedó totalmente sentado sobre las caderas de Greg y le sonrió entre respiraciones.

  
-Bien... mucho mejor...- se levantó solo unos centímetros y volvió a dejarse caer.- oh dios...

  
-Oh... Ahora sí que estás dilatado... -suspiró -. Y las vistas desde aquí son... -dijo cogiendo la erección de Mycroft y presionando el glande.

  
-Ah...- Puso sus dos manos sobre el pecho de Greg para estabilizarse y comenzó a moverse arriba y abajo cada vez más rápido, marcando un ritmo que sabía que podía mantener sin cansarse. Si solo pudiera tener un poco mas de fricción...- Sigue... tócame....

  
Greg suspiro y movió la mano descompasado, solo era capaz de mirar a Mycroft y sus movimientos y eso lo distraía demasiado.

  
-Ah... Estás de húmedo... Mycroft -suspiró mientras movía su mano con rapidez entorno al miembro del pelirrojo.

  
Echó la cabeza hacia atrás, arqueando el cuello y cerrando los ojos en el placer. Comenzó a moviéndose con desesperación buscando ese punto en su interior y gimiendo en voz alta cuando cada estocada lo alcanzaba.

  
-Oh, Dios... no podre... aguantar mucho... dime que estas cerca....- Con cada impacto en su próstata le recorría una descarga eléctrica.- oh, eres... maravilloso... no puedo... - ya las palabras no salían solo se centró en disfrutar gimiendo y moviéndose arriba y abajo más rápido y fuerte.

  
Greg suspiró y movió su mano, haciendo presión en el glande con el pulgar y pasándolo por la hendidura.

  
-Mycroft... -susurró alzando las caderas-. Estoy a punto.

  
-Si...si, si...- Apretó los músculos internos mientras continuaba moviéndose sin descanso. Estaba tan cerca. Ahora con las arremetidas de Greg era la perfección, se sentía en éxtasis, notaba como le quemaban las lágrimas detrás de los parpados. Solo un movimiento mas y venía con fuerza en la mano de Greg sin dejar de moverse montando el orgasmo más maravilloso de su vida.

  
Greg alzó las caderas y se corrió a la vez que el pelirrojo, gimiendo el nombre de este entre dientes. Apretó su mano en torno a su miembro sacando las últimas gotas. Se lamió la mano y suspiró.

  
-Eres... -dijo acariciándole la mano -. Eres increíble Mycroft, increíble...

  
Estaba tan saciado, que solo pudo mirarle con los parpados medio abiertos. ¿Él era increíble? entonces no tenia palabra para describir a Greg.... Se tumbo lentamente sobre Greg y suspiró feliz.

  
-Tú eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en mucho tiempo- Le dio un casto beso antes de levantarse un poco para que Greg saliera de él y se acurrucó en su pecho.- Mmmm creo que necesito una ducha, pero mejor luego...- se frotó la cara contra el cuello de Greg. Se notaba drenado de energía, exhausto, pegajoso, pero todo podía esperar.

  
Greg lo rodeó con sus brazos y hundió la nariz en su pelo.

  
-Ya nos ducharemos por la mañana...Ahora sí que necesito dormir...

  
Mycroft asintió somnoliento y estiró una mano para cazar la sabana y los tapó a los dos. Sabía que se levantaría pegajoso y dolorido pero el sueño podía más... y pasar una buena noche de sueño usando a Greg de almohada sonaba demasiado tentador.

  
-Buenas noches, Gregory.- dijo con un último beso en el pecho.

  
A la mañana siguiente Greg se levantó de un respingo al oír el despertador. Las seis. Abrió los ojos y los fijó en el cuerpo de Mycroft. Suspiró y sonrió. Quien iba a decirle a él, que el sexo con ese hombre iba a ser absolutamente fantástico.

  
Disfruto de verle dormir, tenía pecas por las mejillas y la nariz y ese rostro relajado le cambiaba por completo.

 

-Mycroft-susurró.

  
Arrugó la nariz al despertar y parpadeó acostumbrándose a la luz que entraba por la ventana. Se incorporó un poco frunciendo el ceño sin recordar donde estaba.

  
-¿Qué...? - cuando enfocó a Greg sonrió y se dejó caer de nuevo en la cama- Hola.- extendió una mano para acariciarle el rostro.

  
Greg sonrió y le acarició la espalda.

  
-Me encantaría quedarme aquí más rato pero son las seis... -susurró

  
Mycroft dejó caer la mano y enterró la cara en la almohada.

  
-mmmm-Gimió molesto- ¿no has oído a mi hermano? soy un vago- Pero se incorporó, quedándose sentado sobre sus talones y se frotó la cara.- Está bien. Además todavía tengo que pasar por mi casa para cambiarme...- Bajó las manos y le dio una sonrisa triste- ¿una ducha?

  
-Vamos -dijo poniéndose de pie -. Y no digas esas cosas de ti mismo, no eres un vago. Si lo fueras yo sería un stripper...

  
Sonrió y levanto una ceja poniéndose en pie con Greg.

  
-Bueno.- Le miró de arriba abajo, tenía un cuerpo magnifico- Creo que te ves muy bien. Seguro que tendrías una carrera prometedora. ¿Qué te parece? Seriamos una bonita pareja, el stripper y el vago.- sonrió divertido y le rodeo el cuello con los brazos dándole el primer beso del día.

  
Greg se río mientras respondía al beso. Se fueron a la ducha juntos y se prometieron no ir a mayores básicamente para no llegar tarde al trabajo. Un rato más tarde y ya vestidos, salían del piso. Greg llevó en coche a Mycroft hasta su casa y lo despidió con un beso.

  
-No te mates trabajando, pelirrojo.

  
Mycroft sonrió en el beso y ante el apodo.

  
-Solo lo necesario...- se detuvo antes de decir él un apodo porque solo le salía "amor" y no sería apropiado- Intenta no cansarte mucho, adiós Gregory.- se obligó a bajar del coche tras un último beso y se dirigió a su casa a empezar su día, pero lo haría con una sonrisa en los labios recordando las últimas horas.  
Greg fue a su oficina y pasó allí todo el día y parte de la tarde. Ahora se sentía mucho más relajado y esperaba que eso le durara unos días. Aunque de verdad esperaba que Mycroft entendiera lo que había pasado, por eso no le envió ningún mensaje a lo largo del día.

  
\---

  
La vida de político dejaba poco tiempo libre, pero al llegar la tarde comprobó su teléfono... nada. Frunció el ceño y volvió a guardarlo en su abrigo. Tenían trabajos exigentes, podía ser que hubiera tenido un caso, aunque no el que él debía mandarle, puesto que le había dicho que le daría unos días de plazo. Se mordisqueó el dedo índice pensando en ello ¿debía mandarle el un mensaje? Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por otra reunión, eso le entretuvo el resto del día.

  
\---

  
Por suerte para Greg, Mycroft no le envió ningún mensaje en los días siguientes lo que significó que lo había entendido y que estaba de acuerdo con esa especie de trato. Solo había sido sexo, un sexo grandioso, pero solamente eso.

  
\---

  
Dos días era excesivo. El político era una persona paciente, pero no podía ser paciente con Greg. Cogió su teléfono y empezó decenas de mensajes para enviarle, pero siempre los terminaba borrando. Esa tarde, dos días después era domingo, ¿Quién puede ser molestado un domingo por la tarde? Sonrió ante la idea de ir a Yard y rescatar a Greg de su papeleo y llevarlo a una cena tranquila en algún restaurante discreto... y tal vez una copa en su piso... y tal vez...

Se levantó de su escritorio y se marchó decidido hacia Yard. Caminó con paso altivo entre mesas de los subordinados de su... ¿Cómo llamarlo? ahora no importaba podrían discutirlo más tarde después de una copa. Con una sonrisa tirando de sus labios llamó a la puerta del despacho de Greg que estaba solo y rodeado de documentos.

  
-Esto es inaceptable.-dijo entrando en el despacho- ¿Qué hace un hombre tan apuesto como tu un domingo por la tarde en un sitio tan poco agradable?- le sonrió divertido.

  
Greg alzó la cabeza y palideció un poco, se imaginaba porque estaría ahí y no le gustaba.

  
-Tengo demasiado trabajo atrasado -murmuró bajando la vista, no le devolvió la sonrisa.

  
El pelirrojo frunció el ceño ante esa fría reacción, pero lo relaciono con el estrés del papeleo. Se acercó lentamente hacia el escritorio poniéndose al lado de Greg y le acaricio la nuca.

  
-Gregory, eso puede esperar. Estoy seguro que necesitas un descanso. Deja que te invite a cenar.- dijo con voz suave.

  
El inspector suspiró pesadamente y giró la cabeza, apartándose unos centímetros de él.

  
-Creo que deberíamos de hablar -murmuró -. Estuvo muy bien lo de la otra noche, muy, muy bien. Pero solo fue eso Mycroft, una noche. No estoy preparado para tener una pareja y de momento no quiero una.

  
Mycroft sintió como si alguien le arrancara el corazón del pecho. Cerró la mano que había tocado a Greg casi como para mantener la sensación del suave pelo y la cálida piel…. que probablemente nunca mas tocaría. Asintió con la cabeza y apretó los labios. Su mente y todo su ser le pedían luchar, pelear y rogar que eso que escuchaba no fuera real. Preguntar que había hecho mal, y que podía hacer para remediarlo. La frase de "no quiero una pareja" era tan vieja como la de "no es por ti, es por mi". Notaba un ardor en los ojos, la garganta cerrada y dolorida y un vacío en su interior que no había sentido nunca. Respiró fuerte por la nariz y dio un paso hacia atrás dejando una distancia prudencial entre ellos. Asintió de nuevo y se giró en redondo hacia la puerta.

  
-Buenas noches, Inspector. Intente no trabajar muy duro.- Salió por la puerta con los ojos brillantes pero se negó a que sus sentimientos le dominaran, no aquí por lo menos. De camino a su coche que esperaba en la acera y pensó en todo. Recordó que cogería cualquier cosa que ese hombre le quisiera dar, que ahora era nada en absoluto. Cerró los ojos y se recostó en el asiento de cuero mientras el coche se movía silencioso entre el bullicio de Londres.

  
La voz del conductor preguntándole el destino le sacó de sus pensamientos y notó una humedad en su rostro. Se limpió las lágrimas que no recordaba haber derramado y le dio la única dirección que se le ocurría en ese momento.

  
221B de la calle Baker.

 


	2. Chapter 2

El detective Sherlock Holmes se encontraba tocando el violín mirando por la ventana, pero al ver el habitual coche negro frente a su puerta paró con un chirrido. Fingió no estar en casa cuando su hermano mayor llamó pero era evidente que sabía que estaba allí así que volvió a tocar el violín, decidido a ignorarle.

Mycroft siempre pensó que la señora Hudson era una bendición del cielo. Después de unos minutos de espera la casera le dejó entrar con una sonrisa de disculpa y un "ya sabes cómo es" mientras el sonido estridente de un violín invadía toda la vivienda. Subió las escaleras con paso cansado y se quedó en la puerta del 221b mirando a su hermano de espaldas a él maltratando el violín. Una pequeña sonrisa amarga cruzó su rostro. Era un alivio que el doctor Watson no estuviera, lo haría menos difícil.

Se dirigió al sillón de John y se sentó con un suspiro mientras cerraba los ojos abatido.

-¿A qué has venido? -preguntó Sherlock parando de tocar con un enorme chirrido.

-Buenas tardes a ti también, Sherlock. - se masajeo el puente de la nariz pensando que era mejor acortar lo máximo posible la conversación- Vengo a informarte que a partir de ahora estas solo en lo referente a la asignación de casos de NSY.- Tomó una respiración profunda y miró sus manos vacías... había olvidado su paraguas en el coche. Apretó las manos juntas- Mi contacto en Yard ya no es... apto para ello.

Sherlock se dio la vuelta y lo observó analíticamente. Su hermano no le observaba a la cara cuando hablaba, eso suponía algo muy malo. 

-¿Por qué? -se atrevió a preguntar, el tono de voz era relajado, sabía que algo pasaba y no sabía muy bien qué, necesitaba más palabras de su hermano para averiguarlo.

Miro a la chimenea apagada sintiendo vergüenza de sí mismo, de la humillación que estaba pasando.

-Solo ya no voy a ser intermediario, Sherlock. A partir de ahora tendrás que lidiar tu solo con el detective inspector Lestrade- cerró los ojos como si le hubieran golpeado, ese nombre había salido con voz entrecortada, se odiaba por ello, por ser débil, y más a un por serlo delante de su hermano. No debería haber venido directamente, debería haberse dado unos días, todo era demasiado reciente.

Sherlock abrió los ojos sorprendido y lo entendió, solo por cómo había pronunciado el nombre del inspector entendió que le ocurría a su hermano. Abrió la boca para intentar decir algo reconfortante pero nada le vino a la cabeza. Se acercó a él con lentitud y alzó una mano para presionarle el hombro.

Arrugó la nariz y no miró a su hermano pequeño. Muy mal debía estar si Sherlock le estaba consolando con contacto físico. 

Sherlock se le quedó mirando unos segundos, mientras apretaba el hombro con cuidado, casi masajeándolo. Sabía que tenía que decir algo, reconfortarle pero era difícil. 

El pelirrojo cogió una bocanada de aire parpadeando rápido y después se tapó la cara con una mano.

-Ha sido tan humillante.- su voz sonaba amortiguada por su mano- Dios santo, Sherlock. Yo... - pensó en cómo se abrió a él, como fue el mismo, como se dejó llevar. Le llegó la imagen humillante de él encima de Greg totalmente descontrolado y dejó escapar un débil sollozo.- Sherlock, me mostré ante él y él.... - negó con la cabeza no sabiendo como continuar. - todo estaba bien y luego....- su voz sonaba tan rota que cerró la boca y apretó los labios no diciendo nada más.

Sherlock tragó saliva y se sentó en el brazo del sofá, rodeó los hombros de su hermano con un brazo y lo aproximó a él con lentitud. Le apretaba el brazo con suavidad mientras que con la otra le acarició la mejilla.

-Tran... Tranquilo -susurró en un tono de voz casi inaudible.

Enterró la cara en el pecho de su hermano y se aferró a su bata intentando controlarse, pero las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas.

-Era feliz... lo era por unas horas... no puedo creer que esto esté pasando.- hablaba con la respiración entrecortada como un niño pequeño.- me odio, he sido tan idiota...- las imágenes volaban en su cabeza, cada gesto, cara caricia y cada beso. La realización le golpeó como una pared de ladrillos y se derrumbo sobre el pecho de su hermano rodeando su cintura con sus brazos- que dios me ayude... lo amo...-cerró los ojos con fuerzas y solo podía llorar en silencio mojando el pijama de su hermano.

Sherlock apretó los labios y lo abrazó con fuerza. Solo había visto en una ocasión así a su hermano y desde luego se dijo así mismo que nunca más querría verla, pero ahí estaba. Y todo por culpa de Lestrade. Odiaba a ese inspector con todo su ser ahora mismo, hacerle eso a su hermano. A Mycroft Holmes... 

-Desahógate -susurró Sherlock -. Tranquilo, estoy aquí. No pasara nada, estarás bien...

Casi no escuchaba la voz de su hermano, solo sabía que hablaba por qué notaba el retumbar de su voz en el pecho. Y por segunda vez en una semana se dejó llevar, no se refreno en llorar cobijado por los bazos protectores de su hermano.

Todo estaba en relativa calma cuando John volvió de dar un paseo por Regent´s Park. Una agradable tarde de domingo disfrutando de los últimos momentos cálidos del año. No se podía imaginar la imagen que le recibió al entrar en su piso. Los dos hermanos abrazados en su sofá y el altivo Mycroft Holmes llorando desconsolado en los brazos de un afectado Sherlock. Parpadeó fuerte pero la imagen no se desvaneció.

-¿¡Qué demonios ha pasado!?- Espetó. Solo podía imaginar a Sherlock atacando a Mycroft sobre su peso o algo parecido... aunque nunca habían llegado tan lejos como esto.

-Cállate John -gruñó Sherlock molesto apretando a su hermano contra el -. Haz algo útil y pon té.

Mycroft se apretó intentando esconderse de exterior no queriendo que le viera John, tenía suficiente humillación por un día.

-Tranquilo -susurró Sherlock de nuevo -. Todo está bien, no pasa nada. John no dirá nada, es leal. Tranquilo -susurró apretándole la espalda -. No tienes que preocuparte, Mycroft.

Al ver eso John frunció el ceño pero se dirigió a la cocina a preparar el té como le habían "sugerido", así les dejaría un poco de tiempo para recomponerse, pero necesitaba una explicación, por muy dramáticos que fueran los Holmes no eran en absoluto sentimentales, así que esto tenía que ser grave.

Sherlock suspiró profundamente y le acarició con suavidad la espalda a su hermano.

-Té con galletas, te encantan -susurró.

Mycroft asintió y se alejó un poco limpiándose la cara con una mano. Tomo aire e intentó recomponer su imagen normal, aunque era muy difícil pero por lo menos ya no lloraba como un colegial.  
-Gracias, Sherlock- le dio una sonrisa triste y bajo la mirada pero no soltó a su hermano.

Cinco minutos después John salió con una bandeja con tres tazas de té ya preparado al gusto de cada uno y unas pastas. Sherlock apretó el hombro de su hermano y señaló las tazas. 

-No hay que dejar que se enfríe, ¿si? -susurró.

Se inclinó y cogió la taza de Mycroft para acercársela. Luego miró a John con desafío, intentando que no preguntara nada.

John dejó la bandeja en la mesa de café e hizo un gesto levantando las manos en señal de rendición silenciosa. Cogió su taza y se sentó en una silla de la mesa para estar más cerca de ellos.

El mayor de los Holmes estaba agotado física y mentalmente, solo cogió la taza y la acunó en sus manos dando pequeños sorbos de vez en cuando. Minutos después se sentía un poco mejor y levantó la mirada John.

-Gracias por el té y siento que hayas tenido que presenciar ese bochornoso espectáculo.- todavía tenía los ojos enrojecidos y la mirada cansada, pero era un buen cambio de como lo había visto John al entrar.  
-Cállate -le dijo Sherlock enfadado -. No digas eso, ¿de acuerdo? No ha sido bochornoso por el amor de Dios... -dijo acariciándole la espalda.

No pudo evitarlo y se apoyó en el contacto cerrando los ojos de nuevo. Si lo había sido, había perdido el control y había podía sido bochornoso. Negó con la cabeza y miró la taza sin contestar. John solo podía observar en silencio como interactuaban los hermanos, estaba fascinado por ese comportamiento tan poco común y esperando algún tipo de información que pudiera explicar todo eso.

Sherlock cogió su taza de té y la bebió en silencio sin apartar el contacto con su hermano. Tras dejarla sobre la mesa sonrió a Mycroft.

-Voy a vestirme, ¿te parece bien? 

Mycroft le miró con preocupación- Sherlock...- extendió la mano y le sujetó del brazo sabiendo lo que iba a hacer.- por favor...- no sabía que le pedía, pero no quería que el inspector saliera herido y su hermano en prisión, no gracias.- por favor te lo pido...

-Solo voy a hablar -le aseguró Sherlock acunando la mejilla derecha de su hermano en su palma abierta -. Solo iré y hablaré. Te lo prometo.

Asintió con la respiración acelerada y soltó el brazo de su hermano. Se quedó en el sillón apretándose contra el respaldo y con las manos en puños en el regazo. ¿Dónde estaba su maldito paraguas? apretó los puños entre si y miró a la chimenea para no cruzar la mirada con John que observaba sin probar su té.

Sherlock se puso la ropa, cogió su abrigo y su bufanda. Apretó el hombro de Mycroft y se inclinó sobre él.

-Vuelvo en seguida -susurró. 

Se dirigió a la puerta y le hizo un gesto a John para que le siguiera.

John se levantó como un resorte de la silla dejando la taza en la bandeja y dando una última mirada a Mycroft que seguía como en estado de shock. Salió del piso siguiendo a Sherlock ansioso por que le dijera algo.

-Quédate con él -le dijo Sherlock colocándose la bufanda -. Tengo que salir, así que no le vas a dejar solo. Le prepararás la cena y harás que se sienta cómodo, ¿de acuerdo? 

Levantó las manos exasperado.

-Está bien, veo que está afectado, no pienso dejarlo solo, pero ¿Qué demonios le ha pasado?- bajo el tono y señaló a la puerta frunciendo el ceño- Por el amor de dios, nunca le había visto así! de hecho nunca le había visto con emociones, mucho menos llorando.-Se cruzó de brazos enfadado porque siempre le dejaban fuera de todo- Más vale que me digas algo.

-Es personal -le respondió Sherlock arrugando el entrecejo -. Es un asunto personal, como médico espero que sepas respetarlo. Igualmente, cuando regrese si quieres te lo cuento. Pero de momento estate calladito y cerca de mi hermano.

Apretó los labios y se los humedeció con la lengua totalmente molesto.

-Bien- negó con la cabeza y se dio la vuelta para entrar, pero se volvió a encarar hacia el detective señalándole con un dedo- pero me lo cuentas luego, precisamente como medico.- era mentira, se moría por saber que había pasado- Debo ser la única persona con sentido común de esta casa.- se apretó el puente de la nariz, calmándose un poco- Yo... cuidaré de él. Si veo que está mal igual le puedo darle algún calmante...- suspiró y le dio un golpecito en el hombro a su compañero.- Vete, yo me hago cargo.

-Gracias John -dijo antes de salir corriendo.

Paró a un taxi y le dio la dirección de Yard, en cuando llegó entró al despacho del detective y la abrió de golpe. Greg alzó las cejas sorprendido al verle y Sally, que estaba a su lado, le miró con enfado.

-Friki, ¡lárgate! Esas no son formas de llamar y nadie te ha pedido que vengas.

Sherlock la ignoró por completo y avanzó hasta golpear con ambos puños la mesa de Greg.

-¿Por qué coño te has follado a mi hermano? ¿Para romperle el corazón después? -le gritó.

Sally abrió los ojos sorprendida y huyó. Greg suspiró y se pasó una mano por la cara.

-Mira somos adultos, esto no es de tu...

-Es de mi incumbencia cuando haces daño a mi hermano, aunque no lo parezca le aprecio, ¿sabes? Y tú has cogido y le has roto el corazón. ¿Te parece normal pedazo de imbécil?

-¡Somos adultos! 

-¿Esa es una razón? ¿En serio?

-Mira, fue una noche. Iba a saco, joder debió de haberlo pillado a la primera. Yo lo hubiera pillado a la primera.

-Joder Greg, estás hablando de un Holmes, los actos sociales no son lo nuestro y desde luego mi hermano jamás entregaría algo tan personal a nadie si no es por una buena razón.

-Lo siento vale, pero yo jamás esperaría una relación de alguien con el que apenas me hablo.

Sherlock suspiró profundamente y se echó el pelo hacia atrás de la desesperación.

-¿De verdad? -gruñó -. ¿De verdad que piensas eso...? 

-Me disculparé Sherlock, ya no se qué más puedo...

-No. Vas a mantener esa estúpida boca cerrada. Ya has hecho suficiente daño... Y como te vea otra vez cerca de él, te daré una paliza memorable.

-Ah -dijo Greg con un tono irónico -. Ahora tendré que estar pendiente de tus amenazas también.

-Cuando se trata de mi hermano siempre -gruñó Sherlock antes de irse cerrando fuertemente la puerta que hasta los cristales tintinearon.

\---- 

Cuando Sherlock se marchó John regreso al interior de la sala para encontrar a Mycroft en la misma posición en la que lo habían dejado. John frunció el ceño mirando al político, fuera lo que fuera parecía que sufría un "trastorno de estrés post traumático". Se acercó a él le tocó el hombro haciendo que este saltara y se apartara como si quemara.

-Ey, tranquilo- murmuró el médico en voz baja y volvió a acariciarle el hombro, esta vez el político se relajo un poco pero no levantó la mirada. John le miró atentamente, con el traje de tres piezas, sentado rígidamente en el sofá casi e guardia y se le ocurrió algo descabellado (bueno, descabellado solo porque era referente a Mycroft Holmes, para otra persona habría sido un paso normal).- voy a la habitación de Sherlock, ahora vuelvo.- Le dio un apretón en el hombro y salió hacia el cuarto.

La habitación era más ordenada que cualquier parte de la casa, no tardó en encontrar lo que buscaba. Al regresar encontró que el mayor de los Holmes ni siquiera había cambiado la posición de las piernas.

-Mira, ponte esto- le entregó un pantalón de pijama de Sherlock y una sudadera holgada de Oxford. Mycroft lo miró ofendido y John le dio una sonrisa- lo sé- se encogió de hombros- pero también se que te encontrarás mejor- le dio en la otra mano unas zapatillas y unos calcetines de deporte e insistió en que se levantara.

El pelirrojo se dirigió al baño mirando la ropa sin creerse que estuviera accediendo a eso. Minutos después salió cambiado, y parcia aun más nervioso que cuando había entrado a cambiarse. John se acercó y le tomo del codo guiándolo al sofá y sentándolo en el centro.

-Bien, ahora vas a ponerte cómodo mientras pido algo de cenar. ¿Si?- Mycroft le miró un poco dudoso pero se quitó las zapatillas y subió los pies al sofá sentándose sobre ellos. John le sirio y cogió la manta que estaba en el respaldo y se la puso sobre las piernas. Después encendió la televisión y le dio el mando antes de ir a la cocina a pedir la cena (un hindú vegetariano que Sherlock le había comentado que le gustaba a su hermano). Desde la cocina escuchaba la televisión cambiar de canal, por lo menos no se había quedado como una estatua de nuevo.

John se aceró a Mycroft que estaba mirando hacia la televisión pero realmente no viendo nada. Le cogió el mando y se sentó a su la do levantando la manta para taparse el también (sabia que la cercanía podía ser de ayuda en estos casos, a él le funcionó).

-Creo que ponen Doctor Who en la BBC ¿lo has visto alguna vez?- Mycroft asintió sin mirarlo y John puso el canal. - La cena llegará en media hora.- El pelirrojo asintió de nuevo.

Solo cinco minutos después John no podía evitar que una sonrisa tirara de sus labios. Estaban mirando la televisión como si nada sucediera, pero Mycroft ahora estaba más cerca, con sus piernas totalmente pegadas a las de John y sus manos que antes estaban en puños estaban relajadas en su regazo. John pensó que en el fondo, por muy Holmes que fueras eras humano también.

La puerta de abajo se abrió y Sherlock subió las escaleras rápidamente, cuando vio a su hermano sentado en el sofá suspiró aliviado y le sonrió.

-¿Qué veis? -preguntó sentándose al otro lado de Mycroft tras quitarse el abrigo.

John le sonrió desde el otro lado- Viejos episodios de Doctor Who.- no diría que era el único que parecía atento a la serie. 

Mycroft ignoró la pregunta y se giró a mirar a su hermano por el rabillo del ojo sin querer encararse a él, intentó deducir que había sucedido en la conversación pero cada vez se ponía más nervioso solo de pensarlo. Agarro la manta en los puños y miró al frente al hablar.

-¿Qué...?- Se humedeció los labios nervioso- ¿Qué ha sucedido?

-Nada que deba preocuparte -le dijo Sherlock mirándole -. Solo he ido a hablar, tal como te dije. No ha pasado nada nuevo -susurró algo molesto.

John actuó como si la conversación no estuviera serie teniendo lugar, pero estaba más atento a eso que a la serie.

Mycroft asintió pensativo. ¿Nada nuevo? Se mordió el labio conteniéndose.

-Yo... ¿te ha dicho algo... de mí?- se sentía como un adolescente idiota.

-Solo que lo siente -murmuró apretándole la mano.

Cerró los ojos y sus hombros se hundieron. 

-Bien...- ¿Qué había pensado que pasaría?- Podrías haberte ahorrado el viaje, todo está como estaba antes. Pero gracias igualmente.- se giró hacia su hermano y le dio una sonrisa triste.- Bueno, creo que debería irme.- le dio una apretón en la mano y sacó las piernas de debajo del para poder levantarse.

Sherlock le apretó la mano e hizo a presión hacia abajo. 

-Habéis pedido la cena, cenaremos. Y luego, te quedarás a dormir. Es solo una noche, mañana irás a casa -le dijo, no era una sugerencia más bien era una orden.

Quería rebatirle, decirle "no", que él era adulto, podía irse a su casa y pasar sus penas solo... pero estando entre ellos, notar la calidez, estar cómodo con la ropa de su hermano, sabiendo que no tendría que prepara nada de cenar... 

Asintió con el ceño fruncido y volvió a subir los pies, encogiéndose y girando su cuerpo ligeramente hacia su hermano. 

Sherlock se mantuvo el silencio mientras veían el capítulo. Cuando llamaron a la puerta con la comida, Sherlock miró a John y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que fuera él. 

John se levantó en silencio y cogió la cartera de Sherlock de su abrigo. Pago la cena y cuando subió Mycroft estaba con la cabeza en el hombro de Sherlock todavía mirando la televisión. No podía enfadarse con ellos, igual más tarde si lo haría con Sherlock, pero no ahora. Se fue a la cocina a por cubiertos y vasos y lo llevó todo a la mesita del salón.

-¿Qué os parece?- Dijo con una sonrisa para quitar tensión al asunto- Una noche de domingo comiendo comida para llevar y viendo la tele. No es una mala noche.

Mycroft se pegó más a Sherlock y arrugó la nariz, John tenía razón, era demasiado hogareño... pero también era demasiado agradable, solo pensar en volver a su piso vacio...

-No tengo hambre.- y se tapó un poco mas con la manta, solo quería revolcarse en su miseria un poco más.

-Vamos, come -susurró Sherlock -. Tienes un régimen demasiado estricto, comerás algo e iremos a dormir. Venga que voy a comer hasta yo -intentó bromear.

Mycroft soltó un quejido molesto y se incorporó bajando las piernas, apoyando los codos en las rodillas.

-Todo sea por el bien de verte comer.- Le sonrió a Sherlock y se volvió a John con una mirada divertida... la primera en horas.

John les dio una caja de comida a cada uno y un tenedor. Prefirió no decir nada, ver comer a los hermanos ya era suficiente entretenimiento.

-Buen provecho- El médico hizo un gesto con su caja de comida y empezó a comer.

Sherlock sonrió y comenzó a comerse su parte mientras hacía preguntas acerca de la serie ya que como era lógico no entendía absolutamente nada. Tras la cena, estuvieron un poco más sentados en el sofá, pero Sherlock se levantó y le hizo un gesto a su hermano y se levantó.

-A dormir que mañana es lunes y seguro que tienes que ir a guerrear con algún país o algo.

Mycroft sonrió y negó con la cabeza, pero se levantó y le siguió.

-Eres imposible a veces.- pero no había ningún mal tono en esa frase. Se giro a John con una pequeña sonrisa-Buenas noches y... Gracias por todo- Le dio una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza y se marchó hacia el cuarto de Sherlock.

-Buenas noches- John le vio marcharse y se incorporó un poco en el sofá.

-Voy a coger agua antes -le dijo Sherlock.

Observó como su hermano andaba por el pasillo y esperó a que entrara en el cuarto y cerrara la puerta para meterse en la cocina. Se llenó un vaso de agua y se lo fue bebiendo mientras miraba a su compañero de piso.

John apoyó los codos en las rodillas y junto las manos siendo paciente.

-¿y bien?- Le miró levantando las cejas- Creo que me he ganado una explicación.

Sherlock dejó el vaso en el fregadero y asintió.

-Antes, comprende una cosa. Ni yo ni mi hermano somos muy dados a la comunicación con otras personas, y mi hermano es mucho peor que yo, sobre todo cuando de tratar los sentimientos se trata. A ti quizás no te parezca tanto como nos puede parecer a nosotros, ¿puedes entender eso? 

John le miró con el ceño fruncido como diciendo "¿estas de broma?"

-Sherlock, vivo contigo, por supuesto que se eso.

-Bien -dijo inclinándose un poco hacia él y bajando la voz -. Mi hermano lleva enamorado de Lestrade mucho tiempo. Se han acostado, pero para Lestrade solo ha sido sexo y para mi hermano no. Le ha entregado todo lo que tiene, se ha descubierto como es y Greg lo ha despreciado y a mi opinión se ha aprovechado. Por eso mi hermano está en ese estado tan vulnerable y deprimente.

La boca de John se abrió por completo y le miró con ojos desorbitados. En eso que había dicho había infinidad de cosas que procesar ¿Mycroft gay? ¿Enamorado de Lestrade? ¿Lestrade gay? ¿Acostándose juntos? Negó con la cabeza y con las manos en el aire.

-Espera, espera. Me estás diciendo que Greg, Greg Lestrade, El inspector de NSY ¿se ha acostado y aprovechado de Mycroft Holmes, alias "Gobierno británico"??- Primero para él era como un movimiento suicida, pero después de ver el estado en el que estaba Mycroft se replanteaba mucho toda su existencia.

-Sí John. Greg se ha follado a mi hermano porque solamente tenía ganas de follar y mi hermano, que no suele entregarle nada tan personal a la gente, pensó que podría haber una relación después de todo. Sí, mi hermano es gay -aclaró leyéndole la mente -. Desde que tengo memoria lo sé. Y no, tu amigo Greg Lestrade no es gay, es bisexual. Le van más las tías pero también le gustan los hombres y tener sexo con ellos.

-Creo que hay algo mal en todo lo que has dicho.- dijo con el ceño fruncido de ira- Greg Lestrade ha dejado de ser mi amigo en este momento- miró hacia la puerta cerrada del cuarto.- Joder... Lo siento mucho por tu hermano, no pensaba que Greg fuera de esa clase de persona...- pensando en lo destrozado que estaba el mayor de los Holmes, esa forma de llorar y esa expresión abatida. - No sé como reaccionaré al verle- lo más probable era un puñetazo por idiota.

Sherlock sonrió complacido pero se encogió de hombros.

-Da igual, no le golpees. Se lo merece pero Mycroft no quiere y bueno... Respetaremos su decisión. Gracias por cuidar de él y si no te importa regresaré con él, no quiero que se me ponga a cantar "All by Myself" envuelto en una manta. Hasta mañana John.

John se rió un poco y se levantó del sofá.

-Está bien, pero no prometo nada.-se despidió con la mano- Buenas noches, Sherlock.- y subió a su cuarto a pensar en todo lo que había sucedido esa tarde loca de domingo.

Sherlock se fue a su cuarto con un vaso de agua lleno hasta arriba y entró. Su hermano había ocupado un lado de la cama así que se fue hacia el otro y dejó el vaso en la mesita. Cogió su pantalón y su camiseta y se fue cambiando mientras le miraba.

-¿Qué tal estás? 

Mycroft se encogió de hombros e hizo un pequeño puchero con la boca.

-Bien, supongo. Cansado... pero mejor que esta tarde.- Miró a su hermano.- ¿se lo has contado a John?

-Sí. Creo que merecía saberlo -dijo mientras se metía en la cama.

El pelirrojo asintió en silencio y se acerco un poco, tocando con su frente el hombro de Sherlock.

-Si, me ha sorprendido mucho como se ha comportado. Siempre pensé que me odiaba.- Sonrió un poco.- Creo que nunca me perdonó el secuestro en el que me conoció.

-Admite que fue un poco siniestro -dijo Sherlock divertido mientras se colocaba de costado para mirarle.

Se mordió el labio.

-Supongo que no es una buena carta de presentación.- suspiró tristemente- También secuestre a Gregory.- le miró a los ojos sin saber muy bien que esperar o que mas decir, pero cada vez veía más borroso... se dio cuenta que sus ojos se estaban llenando de lagrimas y escondió la cara en la almohada ¿Cuánto más tendría que pasar para que no llorara como un niño?

Sherlock se acercó a él y lo rodeó con sus brazos con fuerza. Beso su nuca y dejó caer la cabeza sobre la de él.

-Está bien desahogarse, ya te lo dije. Hazlo cuanto quieras.

Mycroft no supo cuanto tiempo pasó hasta que se durmió exhausto abrazado a su hermano.

Al despertar, los primeros rayos del sol entraban por la ventana y estaba enredado y usando de almohada un cuerpo cálido. Sonrió y se abrazo más fuerte a la calidez. Pero algo no era como debía ser, ese cuerpo era más delgado y duro de lo que debía, y fue cuando se dio cuenta que estaba abrazado posesivamente a su hermano en lugar de a la persona con la que debía estar... debía... Respiró profundamente y resignado intentó evitar ese sentimiento, hoy era un nuevo día, no podía estar sumido en la depresión eternamente, era Mycroft Holmes, el hombre de hielo, el hombre sin corazón (ahora eso tenía un nuevo significado para él). Se separó de su hermano y le miró para ver si estaba despierto.

Sherlock abrió un ojo y sonrió.

-Buenos días... ¿Que tal?

Se sentó y estiró el cuello hacia un lado y después hacia el otro. 

-Creo que sobreviviré - le miro divertido-Seria posible manipular a John un poco mas y que nos prepare el desayuno? -se deslizó fuera de la cama y se miro en el espejo del armario, tocándose con un dedo las ojeras murmuró-Tengo un aspecto terrible.

-Podrías quedarte aquí hoy -le dijo Sherlock -. Di que estás enfermo, por un día que faltes en diez años... 

Lo pensó durante un momento, era tentador. Pero su vida seguía. Nada había cambiado, podía ponerse su traje de tres piezas y levantar sus barreras de nuevo. Los sentimientos era para el resto de mortales, parecía que él no tenía derecho a tenerlos entonces no los tendría.

Se giró a mirar a su hermano y le dio una última sonrisa verdadera antes de negar con la cabeza. 

-Estaré bien, solo necesito un café- pasó junto a su hermano al dirigirse al baño y le tocó el hombro en un gesto de agradecimiento silencioso. Se cambiaria en su traje, se lavaría la cara y saldría con su coraza y su máscara de hielo, eso es lo que era.

Sherlock suspiró profundamente y se puso en pie, salió a la cocina y comenzó a hacer el desayuno. Café, tostadas, algo de mantequilla. Luego se sentó y abrió su portátil.  
John bajó al olor del pan tostado, y se asomó al salón con expresión divertida mirando a su compañero.

-Mycroft debería quedarse a dormir más a menudo. Será la única forma de que comas y además cocines- le dijo con una sonrisa, después miró a su alrededor- ¿se ha ido ya?

-No. Está en el baño. 

John se sentó al lado de su compañero.

-¿Qué tal ha pasado la noche?- así aprovechaba a mirar de reojo el portátil, no fuera a estar pirateando Yard o algo por el estilo.

-Bien... Bueno, durmió aferrado a mí y pareció decepcionado al levantarse. Pero bien... -dijo mientras miraba los comentarios de su página web.

En ese momento el mayor de los Holmes salió del baño, erguido en toda su estatura y con su impecable traje. Lo más característico era que en su cara no se podía ver el menor indicio de lo sucedido. Entró en el salón y con un asentimiento de cabeza saludo a John.

-Buenos días, John.-Sacó su reloj de bolsillo y miró la hora haciendo una mueca.- La buena noticia es que solo tengo tiempo de un café. Después todos podremos seguir con nuestra rutina. 

Sherlock no le miré, solo empujó ligeramente el café de su hermano hacia él mientras tomaba el suyo.

-Espero que la reina no se agobie si llegas algo tarde -le dijo Sherlock mirándole.

John sonrió y murmuró- Igual se agobia si no hay nade vigilando el trafico y tiene que coger el coche- Miró a Mycroft sonriendo de forma malévola.

El político rodó los ojos pero sonrió, esto era lo que necesitaba, el día a día con estos dos.

-Intentare hacer mi mejor esfuerzo, se pone de mal humor si no saco a pasear a sus perros a la hora adecuada.- dijo intentando ocultar una sonrisa cogiendo la taza y bebiendo un sorbo.

-Jamás te hubiera imaginado huyendo de dos corgis... -se burló Sherlock mientras le miraba

-Oh, Ella lo disfruta increíblemente, yo corriendo por los jardines mientras ella se sienta detrás de una ventana mojando pastas en tu té matutino- No mudo aguantar más con esa imagen y se rió a carcajadas. - en fin...- retomo su compostura habitual- Creo que debería irme.

-No organices ninguna guerra hoy, pensaba ir a golpear cadáveres con mi fusta -le dijo Sherlock guiñándole un ojo.

-Dios no lo quiera. No quiero ni pensar en donde gastarías tus energías- Le sonrió de medio lado y con una inclinación de la cabeza cogió su abrigo y salió por la puerta.

John sonrió a su taza dejando que los hermanos tuvieran un último momento de "buen rollo fraternal" puesto que sabía a ciencia cierta que no duraría.

Sherlock miró a su compañero de piso y suspiró con pesadez cuando la puerta de abajo se cerró.

Mientras, en Scotland Yard, Greg acababa de llegar. Desde que Sherlock había ido a hablar con él le estaba dando vueltas al tema, sin entender muy bien porque se sentía tan culpable desde ese momento.   
La noche con Mycroft había sido la mejor que había tenido en su vida, no solo porque la disfrutó sino porque el pelirrojo se había dedicado entero a él y se aseguró de que obtenía más placer que el mismo. Se recostó en la silla y apretó su entrepierna ligeramente intentando relajar la erección que empezaba a formársele.  
La piel pálida de Mycroft, sus pecas, el olor a colonia extremadamente cara de su cuello. Suspiró y cerró los ojos.

\---

Mycroft pasó los siguientes días trabajando y viviendo su vida como si fuera una marioneta, solo una carcasa que se movía sin voluntad propia. Levantarse, ducharse, vestirse, café, revisar correo, reunión, té, mas reuniones, un consomé rápido para comer, firmar documentos, mas té, mas reuniones.... y después llegar a su piso e ir a dormir directamente. Notaba las miradas de Anthea, las pastas de té que ponía en la bandeja y que se llevaba sin tocar, los sándwiches que acompañaban al consomé y que terminaban en la papelera de su despacho. Cada día la monotonía y la repetición de sus tareas le mantenían activo, no vivo pero activo, alguien con ese vacío en su interior no podía considerarse estar vivo.

\---

Una semana más tarde, y sin ser capaz de aclararse, envió un mensaje a John. Necesitaba hablar con alguien y contárselo y era obvio que nadie de la comisaría entraba en ese plan.

"¿Haces algo esta noche? Propongo ir a tomar unas pintas" GL

John miró su móvil y casi lo estampa contra la pared.

-Hijo de... ¿Qué que hago esta noche? partirte la cara probablemente- murmuró mientras le daba a responder.

"Me parece buena idea ¿el pub de siempre a las 8?" JW

"Claro, nos vemos." GL

Greg suspiró aliviado y se acomodó en el escritorio. Esa noche, pasó por su casa para arreglarse antes de ir al pub y esperar en la puerta.

Al salir del Metro, John pudo ver a Greg esperándole en la entrada. Apretó las manos en puños y uso su mejor sonrisa al acercarse.

-Ey! ¿Hace como diez días que no sé nada de ti y hoy te apetece una pinta?- entraron dentro del pub y se sentaron en una mesa alejada del bullicio de la barra.- ¿algo interesante?

-Ocupado con los casos ya sabes -dijo Greg sonriendo -. Los asesinatos dejan un papeleo bastante fastidioso. ¿Y tú qué tal?

John se mordió la mejilla para evitar poner mala cara.

-Ya sabes, aguantando a Sherlock... A veces me gustaría irme dando un portazo, pero... - se encogió de hombros y le miró- Aunque sea un Holmes se que tiene sentimientos. Por muy idiota que sea, por muy mal que se comporte, en el fondo sé que aprecia mi compañía, no lo hace con maldad - "no todas las veces, por lo menos" pensó- Y creo que todos necesitamos tener a alguien cerca, un compañero- Ya no pudo evitarlo y me dio una mirada dura- Incluso los Hermanos Holmes.

Greg sintió un ardor en el estómago y contrajo el rostro. Sabía perfectamente a que se refería su amigo y le parecía increíble que se lo hubiesen contado. Aun así, tosió nervioso y le dio un sorbo a la cerveza.

-Si ya.... -murmuró -. Los Holmes son algo especiales.

John se apoyo con un brazo sobre la mera y se inclino hacia el mirándole a los ojos.

-Lo sé. Pero toda esa apariencia fría esconde un corazón frágil- Negó con la cabeza y se volvió a sentar recto en su asiento.- Pensé que eras mejor que eso, Greg. De verdad te lo digo.  
El policía suspiró profundamente y le dio un trago largo a su pinta mientras le miraba con fijeza. El ardor fue en aumento y necesito aclararse la voz antes de hablar.

-Ya le dije a Sherlock que lo siento, pero creí que quedaba claro.

John se cruzo de brazos.

-¿y con eso te queda la conciencia tranquila?- se frotó la cara con las dos manos- Por dios, ¿en qué pensabas? ¿Enserio te pasó por la cabeza que podías tener sexo sin compromiso con el jodido Mycroft Holmes? - le miró incrédulo- Joder, Greg, a ese hombre no le he visto tener una relación con nadie en los 18 mese que le conozco! ¿Crees que es el tipo que se acostaría con alguien que no le importa nada!?- puso un mueca de pena- Tu no viste lo que yo, Greg... Mycroft estaba....-Cerro los ojos recordándolo- ¿Has vuelto a hablar con él desde entonces?- le preguntó sin mirarlo.

Greg bufó y dejó la pinta en la mesa. 

-No. No lo he llamado, ¿por qué debería? Yo no quería con una relación y Mycroft debió de darse cuenta. Joder John fui a saco, le invité a mi casa esa noche, apenas he hablado con él con asuntos que no tuvieran que ver con Sherlock, ¿es que tú no te darías cuenta? 

John le dio una mirada sin emociones.

-Yo he tenido relaciones, citas y vida social. Soy una persona madura emocionalmente, que es más de lo que puedo decir de cualquiera de los hermanos Holmes. Si hubiera sido Sherlock al que hubieras encontrado en el restaurante ese dia, en lugar de Mycroft. ¿Te hubieras acostado con el también? ¿O habrías pensado que no lo entendería? No son tan diferentes el uno del otro.- miró su pinta sin tocar y la giró- Mycroft no te consideró sexo de una noche porque lleva enamorado de ti mucho tiempo, no fue sexo, fue un sueño hecho realidad.

Greg abrió la boca de la sorpresa y hubiera tirado el vaso de la pinta si no lo tuviese sobre la barra. Perdió algo de color y tosió.

-Estas de coña.... ¿Si? 

El hombre más pequeño que bien podría haber salido de Sherlock que decía "no me hagas repetirme, no seas idiota". Y no respondió.

-¿Por qué debería de creerte? O sea, ¿Por qué yo podría gustarle a Mycroft? Apenas nos vemos una vez por semana.

John se encogió de hombros y le dio una sonrisa triste.

-No sé cómo funcionan sus mentes. Pero lo cierto es que, Mycroft fue a pedir apoyo emocional a Sherlock después de que le rechazaste ¿puedes imaginar eso?- suspiró- Si no lo hubiera visto yo tampoco lo creería...

-John... Lo siento, Mycroft es muy atractivo y yo hacía tanto que... Si hubiese sabido eso o me hubiese dado cuenta de ello no hubiese seguido.

John se rió sarcástico.

-¿en serio no notaste nada? Pro el amor de dios, no sé cómo has llegado a detective de Scotland Yard... -Negó con la cabeza y se apretó el puente de la nariz.-Sherlock me dijo que se mostró ante ti sin máscaras... por el amor de dios... Fue el mismo, te dio todo! ¿En qué parte no te diste cuenta de eso?

-Joder John, todo el mundo se muestra tal y como es cuando folla -le dijo alzando las manos y agitándolas en el aire -. No me esperaba follarme a un tablón, es cierto que me sorprendí de lo extremadamente sensible que podía llegar a ser pero yo tampoco me quedé atrás.

El médico frunció el ceño.

-Yo he tenido solo sexo con gente y no "revelo mi alma" como quien dice. Si es solo sexo es solo eso. Si alguien me importa lo doy todo.- no quería decir o hacer nada que pudiera hacer pensar que estaba manipulando a Greg, pero en realidad le quería decir que revisara sus sentimientos hacia Mycroft. El mayor de los Holmes era muy inteligente, no habría pensado que era algo más que sexo si Greg no lo hubiera demostrado.

Greg suspiró profundamente y tiró un las libras a la barra.

-Mira, déjame yo solo... Necesito pensar.

John se levantó y se puso a su lado apretando su hombro, poniendo su pinta sin tocar a su lado le puso un billete de cinco libras a su lado.

-A esta invito, creo que necesitas esto más que yo.- y con una última palmada en el hombro se marchó del pub dejando a Greg pensar.

Greg suspiró y se sentó en un taburete para dejar caer la cabeza sobre la mesa. ¿A santo de que venía aquello? Vale, John tenía razón, el había tenido en muchas ocasiones solo sexo. Con parejas que buscaban solo sexo y no lo había dado todo. Solo había sido un polvo rápido, a veces incluso en los baños de centros comerciales.

Se pidió otra copa de algo más fuerte y apretó los ojos. Mycroft le parecía muy atractivo desde hace mucho, pero nunca se había planteado tener una relación. Primeramente porque dudaba que fuera atractivo para ese hombre, y segundo porque el trabajo de este era tan exigente que había pensado que la decisión de Mycroft de no salir con nadie era del mismo hombre.

Para Mycroft no había lunes o domingo, o cualquier otro día. Solo había "mañana" y ese mañana era igual que ayer. Cada día era como el anterior, nunca había odiado su trabajo, de hecho lo amaba, pero antes tenía más motivaciones en su vida, ahora era como si nada tuviera importancia. Se pasaba por el 221b una vez cada 3 días para visitar a su hermano intentando volver a la normalidad, tomando té con John y Sherlock era lo más parecido a socializar que quería hacer en este momento. Se le pasó por la cabeza llamar a su madre, pero eso sería tan raro que sabía que ella se daría cuenta de que algo iba mal. Así que prefirió no preocupar a nadie más con sus problemas y no la llamo.

Cuando esa mañana Mycroft llegó a su oficina, Anthea le estaba esperando con unos documentos que le entregó con una mirada de preocupación. Cuando los miró era una petición de una revisión médica proveniente de sus superiores (solo tenía un superior y a "Ella" no se le decía "no"), y una revisión psicológica. Rodó los ojos y suspiró de manera teatral. "Perfecto"…

El era un genio, por lo que la revisión psicológica la pasó con un sobresaliente, sonrió todo lo que pudo y describió las manchas como flores, o un coche, o cosas banales. (cuando lo que veía era una pareja abrazándose o una cama con alguien durmiendo dentro).

La prueba médica salió correcta, solo que casi todos los niveles estaban bajos, y le diagnosticaron una leva anemia, nada preocupante, pero "debe cuidar su salud, ya no es tan joven" fue una frase que se le grabó en la mente.

Así que, viejo, psicológicamente afectado, y enfermo, siguió con su rutina de una vida vacía.

El policía no dejó de pensar en Mycroft durante todo ese tiempo. Y harto de desvelarse y discutir consigo mismo acerca de lo cabrón que había sido, cogió su móvil y mandó un mensaje de texto a Mycroft.  
"Me gustaría quedar para cenar, comer, desayunar. Lo que tengas tiempo pero es urgente" GL

El político miró su móvil cuando sonó y el corazón le dio un vuelco al leer el nombre del remitente. Se mordió el labio pensando en hacer caso omiso y no responder... pero no podía. Resignado y aterrorizado respondió al mensaje, mejor terminar cuanto antes.

"Esta noche, a las 8. No cena, puedes decirme lo que necesites en el coche" MH

Greg suspiró. Bueno, quizás era la mejor opción. Si quedaban en un restaurante podría matarle con el tenedor del postre. 

"De acuerdo, nos vemos entonces. Gracias." GL

Mycroft no respondió al mensaje. Cerró los ojos y puso su móvil en el bolsillo. Mejor no pensar en su inminente encuentro, se tomó su te dé por la tarde y se centró en sus informes. 

Casi da un salto cuando Anthea entro a informarle de que era la hora. Con un suspiro de resignación cogió su abrigo y se metió en la parte trasera del gran coche negro. Solo podía esperar que.... no sabía que esperar, giró su paraguas entre sus manos y miró Londres desde la ventanilla mientras se acercaban a la central de NSY.

Greg esperaba en la puerta, se estaba fumando un cigarrillo pero por las colillas pisadas del suelo no era el único. Al ver el coche negro se le cortó la respiración. Algo nervioso se acercó a él y apagó el cigarrillo, mirando la ventanilla.

El político, al ver a Greg subió todas sus corazas, mascaras y barreras. Se sentó erguido y bajó la ventanilla. 

-Buenas noches, Detective. ¿Vas a subir? El trafico es terrible a estas horas, no me gustaría empeorarlo más.-Dijo hablando hacia el frente para no mirarlo.

Greg sonrió con timidez y entró dentro del coche. Se agarró las manos y suspiró.

-Gracias por aceptar.

-No parece que tuviera más opción. ¿Qué era tan urgente?- seguía mirando hacia delante y agarrando muy fuerte el paraguas, solo su voz le estaba causando que se le acelerara la respiración y querer salir corriendo, no quería pensar que pasaría si le miraba.

-Podrías mirarme por lo menos -pidió Greg, no quería que le sonara tan borde pero estaba nervioso.

Mycroft tomó una respiración profunda y con un lento parpadeo se armo de valor. Giró la cabeza y le miro directamente a los ojos. Se había propuesto no mostrar ninguna reacción, pero no pudo evitar apretar los labios y fruncir el ceño ligeramente. Notaba un peso en el pecho, Greg, el que había pensado que podía ser "su Gregory", a solo la distancia de un brazo. Tragó fuerte el nudo de su garganta y desvió la mirada de nuevo no pudiendo mirarle.

Greg observó el rostro de Mycroft fijamente y trago saliva con fuerza. Las marcadísimas ojeras, los pómulos hundidos y el disgusto en la cara. Ahora que se daba cuenta la ropa que llevaba Mycroft le quedaba algo holgada, o al menos no tan perfecta como siempre. 

-Estás... -murmuró. Se acababa de dar cuenta que lo que había dicho John era verdad. Mycroft estaba enamorado de él y era debido al rechazo por lo que estaba así. Agachó la cabeza y suspiró.-Yo...

Mycroft le miró de nuevo al oír el balbuceo del detective.

-¿estoy? ¿tu?- Levantó una ceja, no quería alargar la situación mas, quería huir tan rápido y lejos como pudiera.- Le agradecería que terminara las frases, el idioma ingles es rico y extenso, y estoy seguro que es capaz de usar muchas de sus palabras.

-He metido la pata, lo sé... Estás muy delgado.

El político se sentó más recto y se estiró el chaleco nervioso. Miro al detective con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Supongo que todos tomamos nuestras decisiones y tenemos que vivir con ello. Y espero que no intente hacerme un cumplido en estos momentos, no sería bienvenidos.- le dio una mirada altiva.

-Lo comprendo, pero no... Fui un absoluto y tremendo cretino.

-Si, eso es cierto. Y yo fui un ingenuo y me arrepentiré el resto de mi vida.- Miró su paraguas recordando el momento que decidió decir que si a la proposición de Greg.

-Lo siento Mycroft, lo siento mucho de verdad. Si hubiera sabido que tu... Jamás te lo hubiese propuesto.

Se giró hacia él como con un resorte.

-¿Qué yo qué? No te atrevas a decir que yo tuve la culpa! - pensar que lo dio todo, ¿Cómo se atrevía a recriminarle algo?

-¡No sabía que yo te gustaba! -gritó

El pelirrojo intentó no entrar en pánico pero al oír eso se le abrieron los ojos como platos. Bajo la mirada ruborizado.

-Yo... no sé de que estás hablando.

-Me lo ha contado John -suspiró -. Lo siento Mycroft, de verdad que lo siento. Creí que sabías que solo era sexo, por eso te tiré los tejos de esa forma. Llego a saber lo que sientes por mí y jamás hubiese hecho eso, al menos no así. Hubiese empezado de otra forma.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza.

-El bueno del doctor, siempre pensando en ayudar al prójimo.- suspiró y sus hombros se hundieron.- Eso no cambia nada, lo habrías hecho de todos modos... el resultado habría sido el mismo.- se habría acostado con él y después dejarlo, aun sabiendo lo que sentía por él... cada vez su pecho se notaba más pesado y su garganta más cerrada.

-No. Soy un cabrón pero no te hubiese hecho eso. 

Ya no podía mas, estaba cansado, herido y enfadado. Le miró con el ceño fruncido y su voz sonaba rota.

-¿no? ¿Y qué habrías hecho?- cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho.

-Invitarte a cenar, charlar, quedar más veces, conocerte mejor -se frotó las manos mientras miraba por la ventana.

Su respiración se enganchó y desenredó sus brazos. Esto no es lo que había esperado.

-Gregory...- no sabía cómo continuar.

-He estado... Pensando, si. John puede tener razón. Yo también me mostré tal y como era y nunca lo había hecho con un "polvo ocasional" así que tiene que ser por una razón... 

Pensó que su corazón se había parado por completo al oír eso.

-Y... ¿Cuál es?- no quería hacerse ilusiones, no quería... pero Dios que estaba deseando oírlo.

-Que siento algo por ti que ni yo mismo quería aceptar o pararme a pensar -murmuró apretando las manos con fuerza.

Se encorvó hacia delante soltando el paraguas se tapo la cara con las manos. Hubo un momento en el que no pudo hablar, no sabía si era bueno o malo.

-Necesito que lo pienses bien. Yo...- se tapo la boca con las manos y le miró con el ceño tirando hacia arriba.- Dime qué quieres de mi.

-Conocerte. Eres todo trabajo y nuestras conversaciones se han basado en Sherlock y en los casos que puedo o no puedo pasarles. Quiero saber cosas de ti, que música te gusta, que series, cuál es tu comida favorita, tu color... Esas cosas.

-bien... -asintió y bajo las manos enderezándose- ¿y después? ¿Con que motivo quieres saber todo eso?

-Por si somos compatibles, si -dijo Greg y le miró -. No sé que siento por ti, pero me siento raro. No sé si es respeto o es que me gustas. Quiero aclararlo y la forma de aclararlo es quedar contigo y conocerte.  
Bueno, había cosas peores que ir de "citas", así que asintió y le dio una pequeña sonrisa.

-Creo que puedo sobrevivir a una serie de encuentros sociales contigo.- se mordió el labio y perdió la sonrisa en el momento que pensó que él era "Mycroft Holmes"… el no gustaba a la gente, la gente solía odiarlo de echo...- Es posible que no te guste lo que encuentres. Aunque supongo que esto es mejor que como estábamos.

Greg asintió ligeramente y sonrió.

-¿Quedamos el sábado que viene? Yo te invito a comer, será una pizzería así que me importa un comino tu dieta, necesitas coger peso urgentemente. ¿Te parece? 

-Está bien, tenemos una cita- Arrugó un poco la nariz y se rio un poco quitando tensión a la situación.- Dios, parece que somos adolescentes.

Greg se rió.  
-Yo con estos pelos ya lo dudo... -rió.

-mmm yo con lo poco que me queda tampoco- se aliso el pelo y se rio también.

-Oh pero al menos te queda color aún.

-bueno- sonrió de medio lado- Aquí tienes una de las primeras cosas para tu lista de las cosas que me gusta: tu color de pelo. -Suspiró no queriendo que esto terminara.- Te llevaremos a tu piso.- de hecho ya estaban llegando. - Gracias por haber querido arreglar las cosas. No tenias porque, pero me alegro mucho que lo hayas hecho.

-Gracias a ti por quedar conmigo, supongo que no era fácil -suspiró -. Gracias Mycroft, de verdad.

El coche se detuvo frente a la puerta del inspector y Mycroft le tendió la mano con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Hasta el sábado entonces, Gregory.-amaba como se sentía ese nombre en su boca.

Gregory se bajo del coche y se fue a casa con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Las citas fueron más frecuentes y con el paso de los meses formaron una relación muy intensa. Pasaron dos años antes de que dieran el gran paso de vivir juntos, que era algo mucho más cómodo ya que el trabajo de Mycroft y el de Greg los solía tener algo distanciados.


	3. Chapter 3

Una tarde, Greg fue a casa de Sherlock con un montón de carpetas en las manos, al ver a Sherlock. Vio a Mycroft allí y sonrió como un idiota.

-Hola querido -saludó antes de acercarse a él y besarle.

-Buenas tardes, amor. Que sorpresa tan inesperada, no sabía que ibas a venir.- Le devolvió el beso con una sonrisa que solo reservaba para Greg.

-Un caso interesante, y si se lo doy a tu hermano termino antes -dijo sentándose en el brazo del sofá donde estaba el pelirrojo -. ¿Qué haces tú por aquí?

Mycroft le quitó las carpetas y las dejó en la mesa de café para poder rodear su cintura con sus brazos.

-Una visita puramente social. - Le besó el pecho y le sonrió.- John debe estar en la clínica y mi hermano ha ido a buscarle para no estar solo conmigo- negó con la cabeza- he venido a por unos álbumes de fotos que me ha pedido mi madre que le entregue- bajó el tono un poco y le sonrió de medio lado- Te he echado de menos... hoy ha sido un día muy estresante- le hace un pequeño puchero- He tenido reuniones con los franceses todo el dia, sabes cómo odio estas reuniones.

-Mmmm... Con lo que me pone que hables en francés -susurró contra su oído -. Aunque tranquilo, si lo deseas, esta noche te desestreso...

-Eso suena perfecto, siempre tienes unas ideas brillantes.-Le sonrió como un tiburón y le acaricio la espalda.

Greg le lamió el lóbulo de la oreja antes de mordérselo.

-Mmmm... No me hagas cosquillas que yo también se jugar...

-Eso no es justo, sabes que eso es superior a mis fuerzas.- soltó un pequeño jadeo pero ladeó la cabeza para darle acceso.

Greg sonrió orgulloso y mordió su cuello ligeramente. Rio contra su oído.

-Así que estamos solos...

-Oh, no. No, no, no, Gregory, no se tono. - Se mordió el labio y se separó para mirarle a los ojos, aunque solo le miró a los labios.- No empieces, no podemos... no tardaran en volver.

-Bueno, me gusta el riesgo -susurró antes de besarle. 

Bajó la mano derecha y le desabotonó el chaleco, un botón de la camisa y metió la mano dentro.

Mycroft se estremeció ante el contacto y le miró con una sonrisa perversa.

-Ese es uno de los motivos por los que te amo.-Dijo mientras le sacaba la camisa del pantalón para poder disfrutar de la extensión de piel cálida bajo sus dedos.

Greg suspiró de placer y se colocó de rodillas entre sus piernas, le acarició la cintura antes de quitarle el cinturón y el botón de los pantalones.

El pelirrojo se agarró con ambas manos a los brazos del sofá mirando embobado como Greg trabajaba su pantalón. Se humedeció los labios que ahora parecían secos ¿Por qué hacia tanto calor aquí?

-Mmmm... Te noto duro, Mycroft Holmes -susurró frotando la entrepierna por encima del pantalón, se relamió los labios y lo desabrochó. Sin preámbulos se los sacó, al igual que la ropa interior.

.-Oh!- pegó un pequeño grito de sorpresa y se agarró con fuerza al sofá para no ser arrastrado fuera junto con su ropa- Oh, Dios, Gregory...- sus ojos se abrieron desorbitados al verse desnudo de cintura para abajo... exceptuando sus zapatos y calcetines. Esto era muy embarazoso!

Greg le miró y sonrió. Se lamió el labio superior mientras recorría con sus manos las largas piernas de Mycroft, cuando llegaron hasta la cintura le empujó y lo puso al borde del sofá. 

-Oh Mycroft, estás rojo como un tomate.

-Tisc..-Chasqueó la lengua y desvió la mirada. ¿Cómo no estarlo? desnudo en el sofá de John en el salón del 221b... con una furiosa erección y su pareja cogiéndole la cintura con intenciones libertinas. Así que se puso más rojo si cabe.

Greg sonrió la agarró con una mano, la apretó con suavidad mientras se bajaba el pantalón y los calzoncillos. 

-Me gusta tanto verte así... -susurró, se metió un dedo en la beca y lo lamió con lascivia antes de meterlo en el interior de Mycroft.

-Oh, mierda- Echó la cabeza hacia atrás abriendo la boca con un gemido mudo. No pensar en donde estaba, solo relajarse, relajarse en el sofá de John... joder, esto no era fácil.- Oh, dios, date prisa- Era como una cuenta a tras, los residentes no tardarían en volver, pero no era algo que le frenaría ahora.

-Oh, así que con prisas... -dijo introduciendo un segundo dedo.

-mf.. -hizo una mueca de dolor e intentó relajar el musculo.- Claro que con prisas, no tardaran en volver... Gregory, por favor... tú has empezado esto...- se agarro fuerte al sofá y murmuró con una pequeña sonrisa- … te odio.

-Oh... Ya sé que me odias -susurró.

Apartó los dedos y se lamió la mano, frotó varias veces su erección antes de introducírsela lentamente, abrazando las caderas de Mycroft.

Gruñó y cerró los ojos con fuerza ante la invasión dolorosa pero maravillosa. Cuando lo notó totalmente dentro se dejó caer en el sofá respirando con dificultad.

-No sé como lo haces... cada vez pareces más grande- se mordió el labio aguantando el dolor.

-Oh... Cada vez te hago el amor en lugares más extraños e excitantes -susurró mordiéndole el labio.

-Lo recordaré para más tarde, ahora, muévete!- Dijo apretando los ojos y agarrando a Greg por los hombros para que se acercara a él.

-Maldito impaciente -se burló, le beso mientras comenzaba a mover las caderas con firmeza contra él. Primero con embestidas largas y lentas pero enseguida aumentó.

-Oh, sí!- Soltó una mano del hombro de Greg y se acaricio al ritmo de las embestidas gimiendo en voz alta.- Mas! Dios sigue!

Greg suspiró de placer y se movió más rápido, con fuerza, chocando su próstata cada vez que lo hacía. 

-Joder Mycroft, que estrecho eres... 

Sherlock que en esos momentos subía las escaleras distraído mirando su teléfono, elevó la cabeza y al contemplar la escena le miró aterrorizado.

-¡MYCROFT! -chilló.

Fue la situación más humillante de su vida. Mycroft se volvió a mirar a su hermano y empujó a Greg para que saliera de él y lo tiró de culo al suelo. Después se intentó tapar como pudo con los faldones de su camisa y sus manos.

-No mires! dios santo!-Chillo a su hermano que no apartaba la mirada.

John que subía detrás del detective miró por encima del hombro de este y se tapo la boca con las manos para amortiguar su risa. 

-Me cago en todo -gruñó Greg -. ¡Sherlock! 

El detective le miró indignado y se giró para ver a John en busca de apoyo pero al ver como se reía este se cruzó de brazos. 

-¡Así no ayudas John! -dijo entrando al salón -. ¡Ya te vale Mycroft! ¡Es mi casa! Mi salón, ¡mi sitio de pensar! Bueno el sitio de pensar de John ¡pero yo miro a ese sitio! -gritó.

Greg se frotó el culo con una mano y se fue poniendo el pantalón bien para tapar su ya, casi inexistente, erección. Miró a Mycroft y rió antes de lanzarle los calzoncillos.

Mycroft le dio una mirada enfadada de "ya te lo dije", cazó los calzoncillos al aire y se los puso de forma rápida para que se viera lo menos posible dándoles la espalda a los recién llegados.

-Bueno, si sirve de consuelo a mi no me molesta.- John se rió en la cara de Sherlock y después le dio una mirada divertida a Greg.-Cuando el cuerpo lo pide hay que hacerle caso ¿no?

-Oh si -dijo Greg sonriendo a su amigo mientras se ponía de pie.

Le dio los pantalones a Mycroft y sonrió a Sherlock que estaba muy sonrojado y miraba a su hermano con furia.

-¡Eres un hombre decente! -le regañó.

-Los hombres decentes también follan Sherlock -le dijo Greg riéndose, la exagerada reacción de su amigo estaba quitándole hierro al asunto.

-oh, por favor, no estamos teniendo esta conversación- Mycroft se subió la cremallera y se alisó las ropas intentando parecer los mas compuesto posible. Se giró a su hermano- Os pido disculpas por nuestro comportamiento. Sobre todo a ti, John, por violar la integridad de tu amado sofá.- No podía estar más rojo mientras hablaba.

Greg alzó una ceja, retándole a decir algo más que sonara a disculpa.

-¡Iros ahora mismo! -exclamó Sherlock extasiado cerrando los ojos.

Greg se rio y le tendió la mano a su pareja.

-Vamos a acabar esto en casa, vamos -pidió.

Mycroft le sonrió y le cogió la mano.

-Es la mejor idea que has tenido hoy, amor- dijo levantando una ceja. Tiró de Greg hacia la entrada pasando al lado de Sherlock le susurró a su hermano- Pensaba que dijiste que el sexo no te asustaba. - no iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad de meterse con él.

Sherlock le miró indignado y se fue a su cuarto para encerrarse de un portazo. Greg rió en voz alta y salió con Mycroft del salón.

-Suerte calmando a tu amigo John, adiós -susurró antes de salir de allí. Pudieron oír a John decir "Gracias" bastante sarcástico.

Mycroft le miró sonriente. No había nadie como Gregory Lestrade, quien iba a decir que dos personas tan diferentes podrían ser la mejor mitad de cada uno. La gente pensaría "casualidades de la vida"... Pero el universo rara vez es tan perezoso. Mycroft pensó por primera vez en el concepto de "almas gemelas", porque no había ninguna palabra en su amplio vocabulario para describirlos a ellos.


End file.
